The Story of E
by PandoraGalacia
Summary: A continuation of Photoplay-Alternate Ending-Slash Only.  Jasper and Edward's relationship continues and Edward finds himself reacting to Jasper's dominant personality in ways he never imagined.  Mature audiences only  18 and older .
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters; although she probably wouldn't recognize them.**

**This is a continuation of Photoplay - Alternate Ending – Slash Only. If anyone has read The Story of O, it won't be anything like that. But, since it**_** is**_** about Edward's introduction to the world of submission and domination via the incredibly self-assured and mischievous Jasper, I thought it an appropriate title. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning – Slash, spanking, boxer briefs, and a brief Bella appearance. Jasper/Edward**

**EPOV**

I woke groggily to the sound of my doorbell ringing and looked at the clock: 9:05am. _What the fuck?_ Who was ringing my doorbell this early on a Saturday?

I hauled myself out of bed and grabbed my boxers, pulling them on as I stumbled through the living room. I should probably put on a T-shirt, or pajama pants, or something but, goddamn it, if they were waking me this early they could hardly expect decorum. Jesus, if it was those Jehovah's Witnesses again I was gonna take the stupid brochure, pull down my shorts, and piss on it while they stood there.

I opened the door.

"Well, well, Sleeping Beauty. It's about time."

Bella was standing there, in jeans and sneakers and her standard grey jacket, tapping her foot and holding a folder under her arm. But my eyes were drawn quickly to the person standing beside her.

It was Jasper, of course, in jeans, motorcycle boots and a black shirt. He had sunglasses on and was holding his leather jacket over one shoulder. That grin I knew so well was spreading over his face. I stood there dumbly as he lowered his glasses and looked me up and down.

"Morning, Edward. You seem happy to see me." He was staring at my crotch.

I looked down at where my shorts did nothing to conceal my sudden, enormous hard on. It had been a week since the photo-shoot; a week since Jasper had spanked me and fucked me and slept entwined in my arms. We'd spoken on the phone several times but, due to school and work, hadn't been able to get together.

"Jasper. Bella. What the fuck?" I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. It must look crazy right now.

Bella pushed past me into the house and Jasper followed, somewhat more politely. I moved over to give him room but he winked and brushed the back of his hand over my boxer briefs as he passed.

_Fuck._

I honestly didn't mind that Jasper was here. But what did Bella want? I closed the door and followed them into the living room. They sat on the couch and Bella put her folder on the coffee table. Thank god I'd put my stash of 'Muscle Hunks' away. They both would've had a field day with _that_.

"I want to go over these photos with you both, so that we can agree on which ones I'm going to submit to the magazine." Bella stated. She was staring at my crotch, her eyes wide. Jasper was also staring at my crotch, and licking his lips.

"I'll be right back," I said, heading for my room. I felt like a fucking sirloin steak in a room with two famished Rottweilers.

"Coffee would be nice," Bella called after me.

"Coffeemaker's in the kitchen. Go crazy." I pulled on my jeans. But I couldn't button them up all the way over my swollen dick. Jesus. Why did Jasper have to be so hot? I found a t-shirt that would hang low enough and pulled it on.

When I got back to the living room, Bella had spread the photos all over the coffee table. Jasper was in my kitchen, making a pot of coffee. The sight of him in my kitchen did weird things to me. I got a strange warm feeling in my stomach and a jolt up my cock. I liked it.

I sat down beside Bella and looked at the pictures. "Jesus Christ," I said, covering my eyes.

"Edward, you have a gorgeous ass. You shouldn't be embarrassed. But, why is it so red?"

I heard Jasper laughing in the kitchen.

"Never mind," I whispered.

"I'm kidding, Edward. I know a spanked ass when I see one."

I lowered my hand and glared at her.

"Jasper got a bit frisky, huh?"

"I don't even know what to say to that."

"That's okay. Here, look at this one." She lifted a photo out of the pile and held it up in front of me. It was a shot of Jasper and me, just after I'd come the first time. My head was thrown back on Jasper's shoulder and Jasper's was bent forward as he kissed my shoulder, so our faces were hidden. Jasper's hands were splayed across my abs and my arms were just hanging at my sides. My cock was soft but, luckily, still looked pretty impressive. It was an incredible capture.

"Wow," I said, genuinely impressed.

"I know," Bella replied, obviously pleased with it and with my reaction.

"The camera loves you, Edward," Jasper's whispered voice was suddenly in my ear and his hand came around and tweaked my nipple through my shirt. I moaned and almost popped a button off my fly.

"Jasper, don't distract him. We have to get through these."

"Sorry."

I don't think he was.

He came around the sofa and sat beside me. I tried to pretend his proximity had no effect on me. I failed miserably. Of course, it didn't help that we were looking at pictures of the two of us in flagrante delicto. _Shit._

"That's a nice one," Jasper murmured, picking up another photo.

It was from the start of the session. Jasper was pushing my boxer briefs down my thighs and I was on my hands and knees.

"You just like seeing me in that position," I murmured.

Bella laughed.

"I can't deny it," Jasper replied.

We went through the photos, one by one, and agreed on about ten of them that she would submit to the magazine. I picked out a few to keep, including some of Jasper all by himself, and Jasper wanted all of the ones of my rosy ass. _Figures._

We each drank a cup of coffee, and then Bella took off, wanting to get back to work on the chosen photos.

I closed the door behind her and turned to Jasper.

"Oh, fuck," I whispered.

He was standing beside the couch and peeling his shirt off over his head. I could see the edge of his snake tattoo and his pierced nipples, which were hard little peaks already. He threw his shirt on the floor and came toward me.

"Edward. Don't look so scared," he whispered.

"I'm not fucking scared," I murmured, backing up against the door. "I just don't know what you're gonna do."

Jasper chuckled.

"Do you want more coffee?" I asked, attempting to distract him.

He was standing right in front of me and I could feel his body's energy.

"No, Edward. I don't want any more coffee," he said slowly, grabbing the hem of my shirt. "Arms up, please."

_Why was I so nervous?_ "Here, I'll get it." I went to take the shirt in my own hands but he stopped me.

"Uh uh. I said, arms up, Edward." He spoke as I were a misbehaving child, and, suddenly, I felt like one. "Listen, Edward. Looking at all those pictures made my dick so hard it's gonna rip through these jeans in a second. Now, you can tell me to fuck off, or you can do what I tell you to do."

I stared at him. My cock was pointing at him like a divining rod. He still had that confident smirk on his face and part of me did want to tell him to fuck off. But the most painful part of me was begging me to just do as I was told.

I raised my arms up and Jasper pulled the t-shirt up over my head. Suddenly, he spun me around, using the t-shirt to restrain my arms, and pressed his body against mine, shoving me against the door. I didn't have time to say anything before his hands started unbuttoning the rest of my flies and he was pushing my jeans down.

_Jesus H. Christ._

His boldness knew no bounds. And, apparently, my body didn't care because it wasn't protesting in the least at this rough treatment.

"Oh, fuck yeah …" His voice was in my ear and his hand was gripping my cock through my boxer briefs. "You liked the pictures too, didn't you, Edward?"

I didn't respond right away. My brain was spinning and my body was responding favorably to his aggressive maneuvers.

"Answer me."

"Yes."

He chuckled. "You like this, don't you, Edward?" he murmured, his breath at my ear sending shivers through my traitorous form. He pushed my briefs down and wrapped his hand around my cock.

I groaned. "Yes … Jasper … fuck!"

He chuckled and pressed his own hardness against my naked ass. "Do you want me to fuck you, Edward?" he asked. His voice was soft and gentle, a total contrast to the way he was pinning me.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Louder."

"Yes!"

"Say it."

"I want you to fuck me."

"Where?"

"I want you to fuck my ass."

He laughed. "Well, duh, Edward. I meant, where in your house?"

_Oh._

"On the bed?"

"That's very unoriginal, Edward. Can't you think of something better?"

"Okay, then. Fuck me right here."

I felt his smile against my neck. "All right, then. Keep your hands where they are."

I nodded. I felt his hands fumbling with his own flies and pushing his jeans down, and then his naked cock was hot against my ass cheek.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned. "Jasper …"

"Shhh, baby … I know …" He pressed himself against me as his hands slid across my chest and found my nipples. He pinched them roughly and I felt his teeth on my shoulder. No man had touched me like this before and I couldn't fucking believe how good it was.

"So … good," I murmured.

"Shhh." His hands were on my ass then and he backed up. "You know, Edward, it was very naughty of you to answer the door in just your underwear this morning."

_Oh. Shit._

"Um … well …"

"You think I want all your neighbors ogling what's mine?"

I shook my head.

"You're right."

_Why the fuck was this turning me on so much?_

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"That's not good enough," he murmured. I felt his hand smoothing over my buttock and then he slapped it, hard.

"Jasper!" I gasped.

"God, I love spanking your ass," he whispered. "But, if you tell me to stop, I'll stop. Do you want me to stop?" His voice was shaking with his own excitement and so was mine when I answered him.

"No."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. **

**Pandora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Okay, so, Chapter Two. **

**Warning: Hot man sex, spanking, mail, French toast and omelets.**

**JPOV**

"Say it."

"I don't want you to stop," he whispered.

I spanked him hard again and he groaned. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. Edward had been a huge surprise to me. I hadn't expected him to take to this quite so easily. But he fucking loved it. I reached around and rubbed his cock. He was rock hard and leaking. He groaned again.

"I'm not done yet," I said, spanking his pretty ass again and again.

He pressed his forehead against the door and took it like a man. Well, like a very horny, kinky man. He moaned and whimpered and panted my name. It was fucking amazing. I stopped and kissed the nape of his neck so very gently as I pressed my cock against his burning ass. It was then that I heard a sound coming from outside.

We both froze as the sound of footsteps moved toward the door.

"Are you expecting company?" I whispered in his ear.

"No. Maybe it's the mailman."

We both looked at the slot in the door, which was at a level just above Edward's straining cock. We stayed stock still as it pushed open and two envelopes, a flyer and a postcard came through and bounced off Edward's cock, landing unceremoniously on the floor. We held our breath as the footsteps retreated and then we both breathed a sigh of relief.

My hand was on his cock in a moment, making sure the incident hadn't ruined our momentum. _Hmmm._ He must have enjoyed the mail hitting his cock because it was still rock hard. So was mine. Apparently, we were both shameless exhibitionists.

"Jasper …"

"Okay, baby. Step out of your jeans and spread your legs."

I watched as he did so, my hands on his hips, caressing him gently.

"There's lube and condoms in my nightstand," he said breathlessly.

"It's okay. I have some in my pocket," I said, fishing them out of my jeans where they were pushed down below my knees. I saw Edward glance down.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper. You've still got your boots on."

"So?"

"That is so fucking hot."

"It is, is it?" I chuckled. _God, he was adorable._

He moaned, still looking down at my boots. "Yeah …"

"Jesus, Edward," I murmured, rolling the condom over my length and opening the lube. "I'm learning so much about you, baby. I never in a million years thought …"

"What?" His eyes came up to meet mine.

I moved in and kissed him quickly on the lips.

" … that we'd have so much in common."

He smiled and looked down at my boots again. "I fucking love those boots, Jasper."

"Awesome. You can jizz on them sometime."

"Oh, fuck …"

I laughed and prepared him for the fucking he was in for. He squirmed and whimpered while I did so, like the little bitch he was. When he was ready, I pulled the t-shirt off his arms.

"Put your hands on the door. I don't want you to fall."

He did as he was told, without hesitation.

"Good boy."

I spread him and pushed into him slowly and gently, letting my breath hiss through my lips at the wonderful feel of it. His mouth opened and his eyes closed, but there was no sound except his gasping breaths. His hands spread out flat on the door as he braced himself. When I was all the way in, I reached around and encircled his cock with my slippery hand. "You ready, baby?" I whispered.

He moaned then and that sound went straight to my cock. I had to move. I started to bounce against him gently as I stroked his cock to the same rhythm.

He felt so good and tight and hot and, fuck it, if his ass wasn't the sweetest thing in the fucking world. And the sounds he was making now were killing me. He was so sexy and he didn't even know it. He thought I had all the control over him but he was doing things to me I hadn't anticipated. I'd never wanted to fuck or spank anybody so badly before in my life. I don't know what it was about him, but he pulled me in like a magnet and I couldn't resist him.

"Oh my god … Jasper …"

"Edward," I moaned.

"Jesus fucking Christ …"

"You feel so damn good …"

"Oh … fuck … Jasper … "

"What, baby? Talk to me …"

"Oh my god, I love your cock," he gasped, moving back against me. " … and I can't stop thinking about your boots …"

I was stroking his cock a little faster now and I knew he was getting close. "Mmmm … why don't you look at them again," I suggested.

He opened his eyes and glanced down. And he was done. He cried out and his dick pulsed in my hand. He came hard all over the door and the mail and everything.

The sight of it undid me. "Oh, Jesus … Edward! Fuck!" I grabbed his hips and pushed deep and exploded inside him with a loud yell. "Fuckkkkkk …"

We stood there, joined together and trembling, until our breathing calmed and we came back to earth. I pulled out of him carefully, pulled up my pants, and disposed of the condom in the washroom. He was still leaning against the door when I got back.

I walked up to him and took his arm, turning him around and pulling him into my embrace.

"You think I'm the one in control here, don't you?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." His voice was still shaky.

"Well, you're wrong. Every time you do what I ask you to do, it fucking kills me. I fucking love it."

"Me too."

"I know. I know."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"I hope there wasn't anything important in the mail," I whispered.

"I'm just glad the mailman wears his ipod."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**EPOV**

We decided to go out for brunch. There was a great little diner just down the street and I was starving. Plus, Jasper had fucked me twice now and seemed bent on entering the 'Spanking Edward's Ass' Masters Program, but we'd never been on a date or anything.

I ordered French toast and Jasper ordered a Western Omelet with home fries and sausage.

"Jesus. I don't even know what program you're in. I don't know anything about you, Jasper."

He looked at me and grinned. "I'm majoring in Anthropology with a Minor in Religious Studies."

I stared at him, a forkful of French toast halfway to my lips. "You're shitting me."

"No."

"Okay. Anthropology, I get. That's cool. But, religious studies?"

He laughed. "I'm not religious, Edward." He lowered his voice. "Although there is definitely something divine about giving you a good spanking."

I coughed and glanced around, making sure nobody had heard him.

He continued. "I'm just fascinated by religion in general, and by humanity's need to explain the Universe in such a simplistic way, when it's anything but simple." He sipped his coffee. "And, um, you know more about me now than most people." His eyes were intense and full of something … undefined.

"Um …" I stuttered, affected by the look in his eyes. "I'm in second year English Lit," I mumbled.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yep. Bella told me. Well, I asked her."

"You did?"

"Mmm hmm. I told you I was interested in you before last Saturday." He smiled. "I do have one question, though."

"Okay."

"Has anyone else ever … spanked you before?"

I turned beet red. "Fuck, Jasper. No. Isn't it obvious?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. You just seemed to … take to it so readily. I wondered if …"

I leaned forward, my eyes burning into his. "Jasper. I've never done anything like that before. Ever."

He shook his head with a smile. "Well, now, Edward. That's a real shame, 'cause you're a natural. And we've just tapped the surface so far."

I swallowed the piece of French toast I'd been chewing.

"What do you mean? You want to … spank me harder?" My cock was stiffening again.

"No … well, maybe. But that's not …" he seemed to be struggling for words. He looked me in the eyes again. "Jesus, you're just so innocent."

"Fuck you."

"No, Edward, it's great. It's so … alluring." He licked his lips. "There's just, so much I can show you. So much we can do. If you trust me."

I stared at him and my cock turned to granite.

"I trust you." My voice was so quiet, I could barely hear it myself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hmmm, so what do you think Jasper has in store for Edward? Next chapter might not be until next week. But I will be posting the one-shot that I wrote for the Eurofornication Contest to my profile on Friday, once the contest is officially over. **

**Thanks for reading ****.**

**Pandora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I own everything else.**

**Warning: Spanking (again), Ikea furniture, and lesbian roommates (no girl on girl – yet).**

**Chapter Three …**

**EPOV**

Jasper and I made plans to meet on Thursday evening.

I sat in the lecture hall at two-thirty on Thursday afternoon, listening to my Myth and Language professor expound on The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym, and all I could think about was Jasper and what he had planned for me.

On Tuesday, during a brief moment of panic, I had called Bella. I swallowed my pride and told her what happened after she left on Saturday and our conversation in the diner.

"Oh my god, Edward. You're killing me."

"I just need to know …"

"What?"

"Is he … is he gonna … hurt me?"

She laughed. "Well, not anymore than you want him to."

"I don't know …"

"Edward. You're in very good hands with Jasper. He's very … experienced."

I didn't know if that made me feel better or not. "Really?"

"Yes, Edward. He will be very very careful. I don't think he'll risk scaring you away. He'll give you all the control, while maintaining total domination. It really is an art form."

"Okay. I do trust him. I'm just freaking myself out."

"Well stop it. Because if you screw this up out of apprehension or a sense of false morality, I will hunt you down and you will beg Jasper to rescue you."

I couldn't help smiling. "Okay. Thanks."

"And, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd better call me on Friday with details. I want to know exactly what that naughty boy makes you do."

I hung up, rolling my eyes. My cock was hard. Again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mr. Cullen?"

I looked up. Professor Stevenson was staring at me.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, sir." I shook my head, sitting up straighter. Actually, he _was_ boring me, but I didn't dare admit it. _What an ass_. I couldn't wait for this class to be over. I shuffled my papers and glanced toward the door.

Jasper was standing there, watching me. My heart stopped and my cock hardened. I couldn't believe it.

His shades were perched on the top of his head and he was grinning at me. He was wearing black skinny jeans, those killer boots, and his leather jacket over a black shirt. He looked hotter than hell and all I could do was stare. He jerked his head toward the corridor behind him.

I gathered up my books and my bag and stood up.

"Class isn't over yet, Mr. Cullen," Professor Stevenson said, causing my classmates to regard me with derision. He looked at me like I was shit. I was trying to think of something to say when I heard Jasper's loud voice.

"I'm afraid Mr. Cullen needs to come with me, Professor." He spoke with utter confidence and conviction, having moved slightly into the room so the professor could see him. His stance was authoritative. "It's a matter of some urgency."

Professor Stevenson looked for a moment like he was going to argue, then thought better of it. He looked at me. "Don't forget, Edward. The essay is due on Monday."

"Yes, sir," I mumbled and left with Jasper; but not before noticing the jealous stares of most of the girls and some of the boys as I did.

As we strode down the hall together, I said, "What the fuck was that?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't gonna let that asshole keep you from me."

I shook my head at his audacity. "You really are a piece of work, Jasper."

He put his shades on as we headed outside into the sunshine. "He wants to fuck you."

"What?"

"Professor Stevenson. That's why he rides you so hard." I stopped and stared at him. He stopped and waited patiently as I processed his statement.

"That's …" I was going to say it was ridiculous, but suddenly his words range true, and it all made sense. Professor Stevenson didn't treat anyone else in my class the way he treated me. I mean, I knew he was out to get me. I just hadn't realized he was out to _get_ me.

"I just let him know you're already taken. And he can fuck right off."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." We started walking again. "Although it was very rude of you to daydream in class. We may have to address that." He glanced sideways at me and I blushed. "What were you thinking about, Edward?"

"Tonight."

He smiled. "I know I'm a little earlier than we discussed. I couldn't really concentrate either. Are you ready?"

"Fuck, yes."

He laughed. "Eager, then?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Me too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It took about twenty minutes to walk to Jasper's place. By the time we got there I was a mess of nerves and desire. I almost tripped up the steps to his door.

"Careful …"

His hands were on me in an instant, preventing me from falling. Bella was right; I was in good hands. But the nervousness stayed with me. This was all just so new to me.

Jasper's roommates were home, which took me by surprise, but calmed me slightly, since Jasper couldn't get up to much with them around. He introduced me, and Rosalie, who was tall and Amazon-like with shortish blond hair and an eyebrow piercing, shook my hand. Alice, shorter with longer black hair, giggled and gave me a hug.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" she giggled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Alice, you're embarrassing the boy. Besides, you like pussy, remember?" She winked at me.

"I didn't mean it like _that_." Alice said. "I meant, cute like a puppy or a baby pig or something."

"Gee, thanks." I said, somewhat offended.

Jasper chuckled. "Okay, ladies, stop ogling my boy. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes, Jasper, we were just leaving. Come on Alice."

Rosalie and Alice grabbed their jackets. As they were leaving, Rosalie mock-whispered in my ear, "Just remember to call him 'sir' and you'll be all right." She closed the door behind her.

I looked at Jasper. "Was she kidding?"

"Yes." He put his keys on the counter and took off his jacket. "You can call me whatever you like, Edward."

I nodded and took off my jacket, putting it beside his on the back of the couch. I put my hands in my pockets, not sure what to do. My nerves were returning, now that we were alone. As if sensing my insecurity, Jasper held out his hand. "Come with me, pretty boy," and I couldn't have resisted him if I'd tried.

He led me to a room down the hall. "This is my room."

I stepped in behind him and looked around. It wasn't what I'd expected. It was incredibly tidy for one thing. There was absolutely no clutter. Anywhere. It was like an Ikea showroom or something. In fact, I'm pretty sure most of the furniture came from there, which wasn't surprising for a student's room. What _was_ surprising was the sophisticated style and warmth of the room. There was a sleek Scandinavian sensibility to it that was tempered here and there by soft fluffy pillows and even a sheepskin rug. Everything was in light tones and soft shades. The sun shone through a large window beside the bed.

"It's so light. And airy." I commented.

He laughed. "What were you expecting? Dungeons and moats?"

"Not moats."

**JPOV**

I could tell he was both incredibly nervous and incredibly turned on. I was glad I had decided to take control and bring him to my room. Seeing him here was very arousing.

"Alice is in her third year of Interior Decorating. She helped me with it," I said.

"It's really … tidy."

I chuckled. "I'm a little obsessive compulsive about clutter," he admitted. "It's a control issue."

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

I stared at him for a few moments. Then I slowly peeled off my t-shirt. His eyes widened and I saw them flit across my chest.

"Edward."

His eyes came back to mine.

"I want you to close the door."

He gulped. Then he shut the door and turned back to me.

I closed the cotton drapes. It was sunny enough that the room was dark but still light enough to see easily.

"Now take off your shirt."

His hands went to the buttons of his shirt without hesitation. I was pleased. But when he let it drop to the floor, I shook my head.

"Edward. Did we not just discuss how I like to keep this space free of clutter? Pick it up."

He did so, blushing with embarrassment and also arousal.

"Fold it and put it on the chair."

He did so. "Sorry."

"It's okay. But I expect you to obey my rules when we're in this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Here's the most important rule, Edward. If you are uncomfortable with anything I'm asking you to do, I want you to tell me. Okay?"

He nodded.

"This is going to be a process of me learning about you and you learning about me. It's going to be exciting and revelatory and emotional and I need you to be honest with me. I want to introduce you to this world in a way that will make your experience richer and fuller, and I'll need your input to guide me. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Good. Take off your shoes and socks. But I want you to turn around so I can look at your ass when you bend over."

I heard him inhale a shaky breath as he turned and bent to untie his shoes.

"Oh, fuck, Edward. You're ass looks delectable in those jeans. I bet Professor Stevenson goes to his office and jerks off after class."

He didn't respond. He placed his socks and shoes neatly under the chair and started to turn around.

"Uh uh. Stand up but keep your back to me."

He obeyed, and my eyes met his in the mirror above the dresser. They were dark and deep with desire. His nervousness was subsiding now that I was making all the decisions for him.

"Good boy, Edward. You're very good at following directions."

"Thank you."

"Now take off those jeans. And do it slowly."

He undid his jeans and pushed them down carefully. I was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Stop," I said, once his bare ass was revealed. I moved close and placed my hand gently on the perfect curve of his buttock. "Edward. Why aren't you wearing underwear?"

"I … like the way it feels. And … I wanted to surprise you."

"Hmm," I said, smoothing my hand over him again and again. I noticed his cock was at attention. "Well, I _am_ surprised. I'm surprised by what a dirty boy you are. It's very naughty to go to class without underwear. Didn't your mother ever tell you that, Edward?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"And yet, here you are. You're a _very_ naughty boy, Edward. Aren't you?"

"Yes," he gasped.

"Hmm. What should I do about it?"

He whispered something but I didn't hear him. "Pardon?"

"Spank me. Please, Jasper."

His cock was pointing straight up and a drop of pre-cum oozed out the tip as I watched.

"Bend over and put your hands on the dresser."

He did.

I grinned and brought my hand against his ass with a loud smack.

He groaned. "Fuck, yes!"

I did it again and again, my own cock hardening in my jeans. _God, he's fucking perfect_. His obedience and his responsiveness did things to my body and my brain that defied reason. But he liked this too much and I did not want to rush things today.

"That's enough for now," I said, backing away.

"But …" he whined, glancing back at me.

"Quiet, Edward. Take off your jeans."

He did as he was told.

"Good boy. Now I want you to open the drawer at the top left and tell me what you see."

He opened the drawer that I'd indicated and stared down at its contents.

"Oh Jasper …"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**So … what's in the drawer? Any guesses? I will send a teaser of Chapter Four to anyone who makes a guess.**

**Thanks for reading ****.**

**Pandora**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I own the rest.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys had some great ideas! Several of you mentioned a paddle. There will definitely be a paddle in Edward's future (how could there not?), but Jasper wanted to be very careful with Edward – **_**I think he really likes him**_**.**

**So, how do you feel about a little Sunday night smut?**

**Warning: Intimacy between men, light bondage, lipstick, army boots.**

**EPOV**

I opened the drawer like he'd asked me to, and looked inside.

Nestled on a soft red velvet cloth were four items: a brown leather riding crop, a set of black leather padded handcuffs, a small black rubber butt plug, and what appeared to be a tube of lipstick.

My puzzlement over the last item was eclipsed by my fascination with the first three. My cock twitched and leaked as I gazed down at them.

"Oh, Jasper," I murmured.

"Do you like what I picked out for you, Edward?"

"Yes," I said immediately. _I fucking loved it; all of it_. And, suddenly, all my nervousness vanished and was replaced by a growing excitement.

"Take everything out and put it on the dresser, please."

I did so, my hands trembling as I touched the things Jasper was going to use on me.

"Now, bring me the cuffs."

_Oh, yes, fuck_. I was so ready for Jasper to tie me up it was crazy. I took the handcuffs to him and met his gaze as he took them from me.

"Fuck, Edward. I can see how much you want this. It's written on your face. But, I'm going to ask you anyway: Do you want this?"

_Is he fucking kidding me?_

"Yes."

"How much?"

I stared into his blue eyes. "So much."

"Get on the bed then; on your back, arms over your head."

I did as directed. The light brown coverlet was soft under my naked skin.

Jasper crawled over me and attached the cuffs around my wrists, clipping them together and then to something on the bed near the headboard.

"Do all Ikea bed frames come with bondage attachments?" I whispered shakily.

He laughed. "No, Edward. This frame's been modified," he tugged on the cuffs to demonstrate their strength, "extensively." His lips were on mine suddenly and the charge was immediate and overwhelming. I didn't know what this thing between us was, but I bowed before its intensity. I kissed him back with a barely concealed desperation.

Too soon, he pulled away and left me panting and wanting. His hands stroked from my wrists, down my arms and over my chest to my nipples. He pinched them roughly and grinned when I squirmed. He kneeled up beside me and rubbed the substantial bulge in his jeans. "Fuck, Edward. You are a vision." His eyes roamed over me and he licked his lips. "Hmmm. What to do first? My mind spins with possibilities."

I moaned.

He laughed and got off the bed. He strode over to the dresser and dragged his fingertips over the items on top, considering.

I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Finally, he picked up the lipstick and came toward me, climbing back on the bed and looking appraisingly at me. "Let's start with something easy," he said quietly, taking the cap off the lipstick and rolling up the tip. _Jesus. This man could make anything look sexual._ It didn't surprise me that the lipstick was a bright harlot red.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Whatever I want to, Edward. No more questions, now. Be a good boy and be quiet."

He sat down beside me and crossed his legs, deliberately brushing my side with his boots as he did so. My cock twitched visibly. "Oh, fuck."

"Edward. I do believe you have a boot fetish," he drawled, leaning over and drawing a lipstick circle around my left nipple.

It felt … strange, but good: slick and smooth and soft.

"If you close your eyes, you'll get more out of this." He said.

I closed my eyes. He did the same thing around my other nipple. He regarded his handiwork. "This color looks great against your skin, Edward." He leaned forward again and rubbed the tip of the lipstick over my hard left nipple, over and over, like he was coloring it in. It felt so good and I made a noise of pleasure.

"Feel good?"

"Yes."

"It looks good."

He did the same to the other nipple, making me gasp.

"Jesus, I can't believe how sensitive you are. It's so hot."

I moaned as I felt the lipstick slide down over my ribcage and then circle my navel. With my wrists bound and my eyes closed, it made a delicious tickly sensation on my skin.

The tip went lower then and he drew a slow line along the tip of my cock to the head where he drew a circle around the small opening. I groaned and opened my eyes. _I had to see that_. It looked both hot and ridiculous at the same time.

Jasper saw me looking, and grinned. Then, he moved his hands behind him and leaned back. I thought he was just admiring his drawing, but his legs moved and my eyes went quickly to those fuck-hot boots.

He uncrossed his legs very slowly, and put his booted left foot gently on my belly. My breathing jacked up like crazy. I stared at it and let out a shaky moan. _Holy fuck_. Why it did what it did to me I had no idea, but it fucking made me crazy. I jerked my hands in the cuffs and moaned again, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back. "Fuck, Jasper … fuck!"

He laughed and moved it off me, but not before nudging my cock with the toe. "Oh … Jesus," I gasped, while more pre-cum leaked out of me.

"Christ, Edward," he murmured, "You are a fun little boytoy." He pulled on my cock quickly, two times, before saying, "Spread your legs, baby."

I groaned and did as I was told. It was so easy to do whatever Jasper wanted. He had already given me more pleasure in our short time together than I'd ever experienced before.

He moved between my legs and positioned them so that my knees were bent and my feet were either side of him. I was panting hard now and watching him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Oh my God … yes."

His smile was wide and portrayed genuine pleasure. He put his left hand on my knee, holding my leg still and began to write something on my inner thigh. I was in such a state of arousal at this point that it was delicious torture and I let my head fall back and closed my eyes.

"Do you want to know what I'm writing, Edward?"

"Yes," I hissed, my cock so hard it was aching for his touch now.

He finished the word on my right thigh and began another word on my left. In a moment he was done.

"It says 'Naughty Boy', Edward. Because, that's what you are, aren't you?"

I whimpered. "Jasper …"

"Aren't you?"

"Fuck! Yes!" I growled.

I heard something snap and in a few moments his slippery hand wrapped around my cock, stroking me firmly.

"You're such a mess, Edward, with lipstick all over you," he murmured. "You're gonna be really messy in a minute when you squirt all over yourself, aren't you, naughty boy?"

"Oh … fuck … yes … yes … yesssss …" and I came then, hard and long and messy and loud, and it was fucking glorious.

"Oh, yeah … there you go, baby … that's so good," he said softly, stroking me through my orgasm. "You're so fucking sexy when you come, Edward. I'm gonna make you come so much, baby, you're gonna sleep for a week."

I felt him over me and when I opened my eyes, he swept two fingers through the jizz on my belly and brought them to his lips. He kissed his fingers and licked his lips and then touched them to my own. "Lick."

I didn't hesitate. I licked my own jizz off Jasper's fingers eagerly and thoroughly. I was so grateful for everything I'd experienced already, and so eager for what he had planned next.

**Hmmm, what next? Perhaps a work over with the riding crop? I don't know about you guys, but I think his ass needs some attention.**

**Thanks for reading ****.**

**Pandora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I own the rest.**

**Thanks for your reviews! I didn't want to leave you guys (or Edward) hanging, so here is Chapter 5. Chapter 6 might not post until next week. I have to work on editing an original work of erotic fiction that is going to be published in e-book format this spring/summer. It is a male/male erotic romance, called 'Exposure', about a photographer (big surprise!) who falls for his subject. It is very erotic and graphic, with some elements of submission/domination. There is some spanking ****. It is similar to my stories here, but with a bit more plot and polished writing. I know you guys love Edward and Jasper, but I hope you will give Martin and Jeremy a chance. The character of Jeremy was actually inspired by some pictures I had of Robert Pattinson (shhh, don't tell him). It will be my first published work and I am very excited!**

**If you are interested in reading an excerpt from 'Exposure', or having a look at some other projects I'm working on, please visit my website at triple w(dot)elizabethlister(dot)ca. You can also find me on Twitter as lizbethlister.**

**Okay, here we go.**

**Warning: intimacy between men, riding crops, butt plugs, begging and pleading.**

**JPOV**

I watched him lick my fingers clean of his own spunk. His tongue felt so soft and good on my skin and I loved the way his eyes were unashamedly locked on mine as he did so. It was pretty fucking sexy. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled my cock out. His eyes glanced down and back up to mine as he finished with a final sweep of his tongue.

"Good boy," I whispered, rubbing my cock and looking at his beautiful body again. "Baby, you did so well," I murmured. I couldn't really believe how much I was enjoying him. I knew I felt something for him. Every time we were together those feelings got stronger. Having him at my mercy and in my care was an amazing and exciting feeling. There had been numerous casual partners willing to submit to me during the past four or five years, but there was something about Edward; something that pulled at me and made my reactions to him so much more intense. I wanted to make this good for him, because I wanted him to come back for more. I was being so careful not to push him too far in this initial session. But he was ready and willing for more, and I wasn't going to disappoint him, either.

I leaned over and kissed his mouth, tasting him and teasing him as I undid the clasp that attached the cuffs to the headboard. "Roll over."

He did and I ran my fingers through his wild, auburn hair, tugging it gently and enjoying its texture. "So soft," I murmured.

I ran my hand down his neck then, and over his back; then over the heavenly curve of his buttocks. My own cock was hard and aching slightly from all that I had seen but I wasn't ready to address that yet. I put it out of my mind as I told Edward to spread his legs and lift up that beautiful ass.

I walked over to the dresser, tucking my cock back in my pants as much as I could and redoing the bottom buttons. This session was less about my pleasure than it was about Edward's. But I was getting a lot of enjoyment out of introducing him to this form of sexual expression. Although I wasn't into hardcore S&M by a long shot, I definitely enjoyed the power plays of submission and domination. I was very good at being dominant and, so far, Edward had proved an exemplary submissive. We were made for each other.

I picked up the black butt plug and the crop and placed them on the bed next to Edward. He looked at them and back up at me. His breathing picked up. _Hmmm_. I picked up the plug and turned it in my fingers.

"You know, Edward. I'm starting to think this plug is a little on the small side."

His eyes widened. I held it in front of him. "What do you think? It's up to you. I have bigger ones."

"You do?"

I grinned and rubbed my cock. "Oh, yes. What do you think? This one is small. Perhaps a medium or large plug would be better?"

"Oh fuck. M-medium?"

"Good choice." I took the small plug over to my closet and opened the doors. Inside were a series of drawers and cabinets. I pulled open a drawer and put the small plug away. I took out the next size and brought it back to the bed. "Does this look better?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes." His cock was already semi-hard again.

"I think so too."

He watched with hooded eyes as I squirted some lube onto it, rubbing and spreading it around with my fingers. "I'm going to put this inside you, Edward," I said. "And then I'm going to hit you with this riding crop. Okay?"

He moaned. "Uh huh."

I grinned. "Are you sure?"

He closed his eyes. "Yes. Fuck!"

"Because I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do …"

"I want you to do that."

"Okay. Stay still."

I moved onto the bed behind him and dribbled some lube down his crack, working it around and inside him with my fingers. His breathing quickened even more.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I poised the tip of the plug at his entrance and pushed in gently and slowly. He gasped and moaned as it slid in all the way until his ass clamped down at the narrow part just in front of the wide base. "Oh, fuck, Edward. That looks so good. How does it feel?"

"Good. It feels so good. Fuck, Jasper. It feels so fucking good."

I wiped my fingers on the coverlet and gave him a hard spank. He groaned. His cock was fully hard again and some moisture was already gathered at the tip. I spanked him again.

"Up on your knees. Hands behind your head, please."

He pushed himself up into position. When his hands were behind his head I grabbed the cuffs and pulled down toward his back. This made him straighten and stick his chest and cock out.

"That's it, Edward. Fuck, you look gorgeous." With my other hand I grabbed the base of the plug and wiggled it inside him. He groaned, and a drop of pre-cum slid down his length. "You like that, baby?"

"Yeah … feels so good, Jasper."

I wiggled it some more, and pushed it in and out a few times.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper …"

I pushed it back in and reached around to his cock. "Look how hard you are, Edward. Already." He whimpered as I stroked it slowly a few times. I let go of his wrists and pushed him gently forward. He fell on his chest with his head to the side and his ass sticking up in the air. I spanked his ass once before I got off the bed and picked up the crop.

He stared at the crop in my hand and let out a whimper.

"You are so ready for this, aren't you?"

He could only moan in response. I tickled the lobe of his ear with the tip of the crop and then trailed it along his shoulders and across his back, speaking to him in a soft voice.

"Who do you belong to, Edward?"

"You …"

"Who makes you come the hardest?"

"You do."

"Whose boots are you gonna kiss when we're done?"

"Oh fuck … yours."

I slapped his ass with the crop and he moaned.

"Feel good?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Lighter or harder, Edward?"

"Harder."

"You're a little pain slut, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

I hit him somewhat harder, in a different spot. "Better?"

"Yeah. Oh, yeah."

I traced the tip of the crop over his buttocks and moved behind him, bringing it down on his other cheek.

"Are you my bitch, Edward?"

"Yes."

I hit him again. "Say it."

"I'm your bitch, Jasper."

I chuckled. "Jeez, you're cute." This time I brought the crop down hard against the wide base of his plug. He jerked and groaned and cried out, "Fuck!"

"Oh yeah. That feels good, doesn't it?"

"Oh my god …"

I did it again. My aim was perfect.

"Oh, Jesus," he moaned.

"Oh, yes. You like that …" I did it again.

"Fuck!"

I let him rest for a moment. Then I said, "Edward, I have a very important question to ask you." He was whimpering and trembling, so I waited for him to focus. "Do you want me to make you come like this? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

He didn't respond immediately. It was a dilemma. If he couldn't choose, I'd choose for him.

I was almost ready to say, "Time's up," when he whispered, "Like this. I want to come like this."

He was breathing heavily and his skin was flushed a lovely pink.

"All right," I murmured. I leaned close and gave his cock a couple of pulls. "You're pretty close, aren't you?"

"Yes," he whimpered.

"We're gonna have to work on some control at some point. But not today." I hit him on each cheek with the crop. "Okay, baby. Just concentrate on how good this feels. Let yourself go."

He only moaned in response.

I started a steady rhythm against the plug. It took a lot of concentration to get just the right pressure in that exact spot, but I knew what I was doing. I struggled to stay focused because of the sounds he was making. He groaned at every hit and occasionally swore. I could tell from his breathing and the way his body was reacting that it wouldn't take very long. This was a specialty of mine; something I'd worked hard to perfect, and I was proud of my skill. And Edward certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

It took about ten direct hits to the plug before he yelled my name and his cock exploded. This was my favorite thing to witness; a man coming without the aid of direct stimulation to his penis. It was the most erotic thing ever. I watched his cock contract and pulse, over and over as he groaned in pleasure. He shot so far he got jizz on the fucking pillow. It was beautiful.

When he was done, I put the crop down and crawled over to him, pulling him onto his side and holding him close. He was panting and whimpering. His heart was going a mile a minute. I stroked his cock, since he came empty handed and I knew it would feel good. "Shhh, baby, shhh. You did so good. You're fucking amazing."

We lay like that for a bit. I undid the cuffs and let him bring his arms down. My cock was fucking begging for some attention, but I had to let him recover first. He had come so fucking hard.

After a little while, he said, "Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"That was the fuck-awesomest thing anyone's ever done to me."

I chuckled and smoothed the sweaty hair back from his forehead. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Do you want me to suck you off?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I pushed my hard cock against his back and moaned. "I thought you'd never ask. Let's get rid of this first." I pulled the plug gently out of him and he moaned again. "Jesus, Edward. You kill me with the sounds you make."

"Good," he muttered and sat up. He chuckled as I put the plug on the bedside table.

"What?"

"I'm a fucking mess, Jasper." He looked down at himself. He was covered in smudged lipstick and jizz.

I reached out and rubbed my hand over his messy belly and nipples. "Well, that's my fault."

"Yes. It is." His green eyes met mine and the gratitude in them was shattering.

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the way it made me feel. "I think you look gorgeous. And I'm looking forward to giving you a wipe-down in the shower." I undid the rest of my buttons, pushing my jeans and boxers down enough to free my aching dick.

"Come here." I sat back on my heels and put my hands on the bed behind me, arching my pelvis forward. My cock jutted toward him.

**EPOV**

I was so tired, but I wanted to thank him properly for the places he'd taken me today. My mind and body were still spinning from the journey. I moved over him and bent to his big cock, licking around the leaking head again and again. He moaned and twined his fingers in my hair.

"Oh, yeah …"

I looked up and met his eyes and he pulsed in my mouth.

"Fuck," he whispered.

He was so incredibly hard. I knew it wouldn't take long to make him come. I took him deep and moved up and down on him with a steady rhythm. My arms wrapped around him and my hands grabbed those fucking boots of his. I groaned on his cock as I rubbed their cracked leather and hard soles.

"Oh fuck, Edward!" he moaned, breathing faster and thrusting upward. "Oh fuck … oh fuck …"

I moved faster and took him deeper and moaned on him again. And it wasn't long before he was shooting hot streams of jizz into my mouth and throat and saying my name over and over. I swallowed everything and kept moving until he was done.

I let him slide out of my mouth finally and looked up. His head was thrown back and his chest was gleaming with a sheen of sweat. He'd worked me so hard and then come undone in my mouth. He was the most beautiful man in the world to me at that moment. I moved up and licked at his nipples, moving the little barbells with my tongue.

"Edward, Jesus," he grabbed my chin and guided my mouth up to his, kissing me with a tenderness that made me his slave more than all the other stuff. "My nipples are a little sensitive right now …"

I grinned. "Poor baby."

"Shut up and kiss me," he whispered, and I wrapped him in my arms and did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. The smut is mine.**

**A few things to address from your reviews (sorry I'm unable to reply individually to all): **

**Thanks so much for your congratulations on my soon-to-be-published e-book! It is exciting and scary at the same time; scary to be writing such explicit prose for public consumption under almost my real name, lol. But I am at the point now where I just don't care what anybody thinks. And I need to make some money. **

**No, Chapter 6 will not be the end. Not sure how far I will take this. I'm kinda making it up as I go. It sure is fun ****.**

**Might have Bella come in as an observer to make J & E's playtime more interesting as suggested by one of my loyal fans. Not sure. But the idea intrigues me.**

**Warning: Intimacy between men, pizza, beer, a massage, and the suggestion of a spanking.**

**EPOV**

In the shower, Jasper washed me clean of lipstick, jizz and lube. We kissed lingeringly under the hot spray. I tried to keep my wayward emotions under control. The thing is, I was feeling things for this man that I'd never felt for anybody else. The fact that I'd just let him handcuff me and whip me to orgasm was a testament to how much he already owned me. I was coming to grips with the fact that he had effectively enslaved my heart in the process of commanding my body. But I wasn't ready to reveal that to him yet. Fuck, maybe he already knew. As we toweled off, he asked how I was feeling.

"Really, really relaxed. And achy. In a good way."

"You wanna hang around? We could order a pizza and watch a movie. The girls won't be back tonight."

I was surprised at the invitation, but pleased. "Sure."

We got dressed and ordered a pizza. We were both so hungry we finished the entire thing in about twenty minutes. It seemed there was nothing like some dom/sub play to work up an appetite. Afterwards, Jasper showed me his movie collection. "Pick whatever you want. I'll be right back."

I looked through the titles. There were a lot of action flicks and comedies, some interesting looking documentaries and classics. I picked out a documentary on Everest.

"Good choice," he said when he returned with two cold beers. He passed me one.

"Thanks."

He held his up with a smile. "To multiple orgasms," he said cheekily. "And new friendships."

We clinked bottles and drank. The beer felt so good going down my throat. I closed my eyes and swallowed four big gulps. When I opened my eyes, Jasper was staring at me with a familiar look.

"Fuck, Edward. My cock got hard watching you do that," he said.

I backed away slightly. "Jasper, I … I don't think I'm ready for more just yet."

He laughed. "It was pretty intense, wasn't it?"

I relaxed and sat beside him on the couch. "Is it always like that?"

He looked at me for a moment, as if deciding what to reveal. "To a degree." His eyes conveyed something that I didn't fully comprehend. "But when a dom and sub have a certain chemistry … it's fucking incredible. Like that was."

I blushed. "You think we have chemistry?"

"It's pretty obvious." He leaned in close to me and touched his lips to mine gently. The charge in the air was undeniable. I was glad he felt it too. He pulled away. "You feel that, right?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak.

He picked up the movie and slipped it in the DVD player and came back to the couch, picking up the remote. He sat down at the far end and crooked his finger at me. "C'mere, Edward. I promise I'll be good." I moved closer. He opened his legs and grabbed a pillow off the couch, tossing it on the floor between them. "Here, sit on the floor. I want to massage your arms and shoulders. You were in those handcuffs for awhile."

I sat against the couch, between his legs, and watched the movie as he massaged me. I sipped my beer, enjoying the feeling of his powerful hands on me. The more he massaged me, the more relaxed I became, until I felt my eyelids flutter closed. The next thing I knew, Jasper's whispered voice was in my ear. "Edward … wake up. It's time for bed."

I swam out of sleep and opened my eyes. I was slumped between Jasper's legs, my head resting against his thigh. A sweeter place to wake up I had never imagined. _Wait, time for …_

"What?" I mumbled.

"It's ten thirty. Do you want to stay over, baby?"

_Um, is the fucking sky blue?_ "Yeah, sure." I blinked my eyes. "But, I'm kinda not really tired anymore …"

He put his mouth to my ear again and the words he whispered sent a shiver through me. "You think I'm inviting you to my bed for sleep?"

**JPOV**

_Oh my god._ He was so fucking adorable it should be illegal. He fell asleep against my leg about twenty minutes into the movie. I leaned back and enjoyed the warmth and pleasant weight of him as the movie played. By the time it finished, my bladder was getting desperate. I leaned down and whispered gently in his ear. He made the sweetest little noise and then his eyes opened and he mumbled, "What?"

"It's ten thirty. Do you want to stay over, baby?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, sure. But, I'm kinda not really tired anymore …"

His reaction when I whispered my response was immediate. A shiver went through him and he turned. He was on top of me in an instant.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," I groaned as his mouth locked on mine and his hand slipped under my shirt. I gasped and squirmed as his dexterous fingers played with my barbells. God, he loved those things.

"Baby," I murmured against his mouth. "Let's go to bed."

He didn't listen. He moved his lips to my neck and started unbuttoning my pants. I struggled to maintain control when all I really wanted to do was give in.

"Edward. Do you want another spanking?"

That got him. His fingers froze and he lifted his flushed face to mine. His hair was crazy. "Really?"

_Oh my god, he is so cute._ "Yes, or, no?"

"Yes, please." No hesitation at all.

"Then do as I say and get the fuck on my bed. Now."

He climbed off me and bent to pick up his beer bottle where it lay on the floor.

"Leave it. Bed. Now."

He left it where it was and made his way to my room, with an excited glance in my direction.

"Get naked while you're at it."

I went to the bathroom and then gathered the beer and pizza box and took them to the kitchen. I rested my hands on the countertop and tried to focus_. He wants a spanking. I need to give him a spanking. And then I'll fuck him. It's what he wants. But, is it what I want? It's what I usually want. But is it what I want right at this moment? Or is there something else …_

I took a deep breath and went to my bedroom. The sight that greeted me was one that I would never forget:

Edward, naked, kneeling on my bed (I had changed the coverlet after we'd showered), one hand on the headboard, the other hand on his cock. He was stroking himself and his eyes met mine as I entered the room. The only thing I could think, besides the obvious, was that we really needed to get some ink on that boy.

"Fuck," I said.

He was so beautiful it took my breath away. I just stood and watched him for a minute. He wasn't smiling. He stared at me with the most primal look in his green eyes, while his hand stroked his erect cock back and forth, back and forth.

I made a sound in my throat. Then I pulled my shirt off and undid my jeans, pushing them down and off, as well as my socks. I stood there, utterly transfixed by his absolute beauty.

"Aren't you gonna spank me, Jasper?" he said finally, with the hint of a smirk.

I shook my head. My chest rose and fell with my excited breaths. His hand stopped and he looked disappointed. "Why not?"

I moved onto the bed beside him and placed my hand on his gorgeous backside, caressing it adoringly. "Oh, Edward. Believe me when I say that I _will_ spank this lovely ass again. Maybe tomorrow." My hand drifted down and gently removed his from around his erection. "But tonight, right now, there's something else I want to do." I guided his hand to my nipple and leaned toward him. I inhaled his musky clean scent and closed my eyes.

"What?"

"Just this …" I pulled his head toward me and kissed him tenderly, slowly and deeply.

**EPOV**

_Holy fuck_. He was naked and he was kissing me so sweetly. His touch was so gentle. I kissed him back, wondering at this change of direction.

"Edward," he murmured against my mouth. "I'm yours for the rest of the night."

The breath caught in my throat. I stopped kissing him and looked into his blue eyes. They were intense and open and vulnerable. He'd never looked at me this way before. He grinned, and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, rubbing against the stubble there. "I'm at your mercy, Edward."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. It wasn't that I wanted to spank him or anything, or take any of the liberties that he had with me. But the thought of touching him and kissing him wherever the fuck I wanted made me giddy.

I gathered him against me and whispered in his ear. "Jasper … I'm going to fucking lick you everywhere. Everywhere. Do you fucking hear me?"

He growled and his hands went into my hair, guiding my lips to his. The kiss was desperate and unguarded. Dom Jasper was gone and in his place was a hungry and frantic boy. It thrilled me to see this side of the man who liked to always be in control. He was abdicating it to me, at least for the night. There was no way I would waste this privilege.

"Lie down on your back," I said, impressed with the authority in my voice. _Where did that come from?_

He did so, pulling me down on top of him. Whatever it was about giving me control, it was driving him crazy. His cock was rock hard and pressed against my belly. I felt moisture and heat. His mouth ravished mine as I covered him with my body and rubbed my own cock against him.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper," I moaned, grabbing his hands and twining our fingers together as I left his mouth and trailed soft kisses down his neck and throat. When I got to one adorable, hard little nub, I flicked out my tongue and teased the steel barbell back and forth.

"Edward," he gasped as I licked his nipple and played with his piercing. "Fuck … I could come just from that."

"Don't you dare," I said, moving my mouth to the other one. "I've only just begun."

**Hmm. I think Edward's got some plans for Jasper.**

**Thanks for reading ****.**

**Pandora**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. The rest belongs to me.**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. It makes me so happy that my little story is affecting you all this way.**

**So, Happy Easter ****. I feel deliciously naughty posting this chapter on Easter Sunday. Did you know, I used to sing in a church choir? This is much more fun …**

**Warning: Edward did say he was going to lick Jasper everywhere … stop reading now if you don't like where we're headed.**

**EPOV**

I kept teasing his nipples because I loved how much it affected him. He panted and gasped and squirmed. I went from one to the other, back and forth a few times.

"Oh … fuck!" he moaned. He pushed his cock against me.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Are you kidding?"

I grinned and licked a trail from his nipples down the middle of his chest and belly. I let go of his hands and they went right to my hair, twining through it and resting on my head. When I got to the end of his happy trail, I used my tongue to lick all around him, everywhere but where he really wanted it. Of course, I bumped his cock with my chin and my nose whenever I could. I licked along the inside of each thigh and grinned as he gasped.

"Jesus, Edward. You do know how to tease a man …"

I didn't reply. My tongue was busy. Finally, when he couldn't take it any more and neither could I, I licked a line from his balls to the tip of his cock and gently kissed him there.

"Oh …"

I glanced up. He was watching me with a hooded, entranced gaze. When I slowly pulled my lips away, they brought a string of precum along.

"Fuck!" He swore, trying to be still.

I licked my lips and took the entire head of his pretty cock in my mouth.

His groan made my own dick pulse with want. I made a sound in my throat, making him groan louder.

"Oh my god … your mouth, Edward … you're fucking mouth … we should get a patent on that thing."

I laughed, causing another groan, as my throat vibrated around him. When I came off him, he whined. Yes, Jasper, my ultimate Dom fantasy, _whined_.

"Edward … what …"

I couldn't help laughing. "Here, bend your knee." I guided his leg so that his knee was bent and then, watching him, I found the end of his snake tattoo and traced it with my tongue.

"This is a beautiful design, Jasper," I said, between long licks on his calf. "You know, Freud says that in dreams and in art, the snake represents the penis."

He moaned. "I know."

"So, I'm actually licking your metaphorical cock right now …"

"Oh … you Lit majors are all the same."

My left hand found his cock and wrapped around it as my tongue continued its path along the tattoo and my right hand held his ankle. He covered my hand with his own and pulled a couple of times. "Oh, yeah … I take it back …jerk me, baby … fuck …"

His hand fell away as I stroked him firmly. I bit and licked my way up his thigh. He loved it.

"Oh … fuck …"

After stroking his cock for awhile, I rolled him onto his belly.

"What …"

My tongue followed the snake tattoo over his smooth buttocks and then diverted. I slid my tongue up to the top of his crack and teased him there, loving his sounds of excitement.

"Oh, Jesus … oh, yeah. You're fucking killing me … you are such a fucking tease …"

I spread his firm cheeks and groaned at the sight. "Oh Jasper …"

He whimpered and breathed faster as I looked at him, my cock at full attention and leaking at the sight. He was absolutely clean and smooth and beautiful.

"Jasper … did you fucking … wax … or something?"

"Fuck, Edward …" he gasped. His hands gripped the coverlet and he struggled to stay still. "Yes, I fucking wax, okay? Alice does it."

"It's fucking beautiful …" I sucked on my finger, coating it with saliva, and traced along his crack.

"Oh my god …"

I bent and licked him, teasing and tasting the clean skin at this most sensitive spot.

He moaned and gasped. "Fuck! Jesus Christ …"

I grinned and moved my tongue faster and harder.

"Jesus … oh, fuck, Edward … Edward … stop, baby, stop … you're gonna make me come."

"So?"

"I want to come inside you. Please let me come inside you … oh, fuck … stop …"

Hmm. I kinda wanted to make him come like this. But I wanted his cock in my ass too. What to do, what to do …

And then it was too late. He cried out and shuddered and gasped my name as he came against the sheets.

I teased him through it, until the tremors subsided. Then I climbed over his prostrate form, rubbing my cock against his ass. "Jasper, that was … fucking beautiful."

"Edward," he said breathlessly. "Edward …"

I grinned and kissed his neck and behind his ear as his breathing calmed.

He spoke again. "That was fucking stupendous. That's my favorite thing in the whole fucking universe. And you just … just did it …"

"I love doing that," I admitted, a little bashful.

He grinned and opened one eye. "You _are_ a dirty little boy, aren't you?"

I pushed my cock against him. "Also horny. Really fucking horny right now, Jasper."

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"What?" I stared at him. "Really? You'd let me fuck _you_, Jasper?" My cock twitched at _that_ idea.

"Edward. After that little treat I'd let you do pretty much anything. I told you, I'm at your mercy. It just depends what you want to do. I'll be happy to fuck your ass in about fifteen minutes …"

"I can't wait that long. Where's the fucking lube?" I was crazy horny suddenly. And his ass was so pretty. I had to fuck it. Who knew when I'd have another chance?

"Bedside table."

I grabbed the lube and had a condom on my dick in record time. I was so excited. Jasper hadn't moved. I dribbled some lube on him and teased his hole, getting him ready for me.

He moaned and whimpered. I would never tire of hearing those sounds. "Oh, that feels so good," he moaned.

"Are you getting hard, baby?"

"Oh, fuck. I'm already hard. Thought it would take longer. Why do I respond this way to you?"

I lubed my dick up. I was so ready. "Cause I'm so naughty and pretty?"

"Mmm, must be."

"Get your ass up, Jasper," I told him, giving him a light slap.

"Oh, you are gonna get it tomorrow, baby …" He grinned, doing as I asked.

I grabbed his hips and pushed the tip of my cock gently into him. "I can't fucking wait."

"Oh, fuck," he moaned as I slid home. My cock was buried in his tight ass. It felt amazing. "Oh my god," he groaned.

"You okay?" I asked, panting and dying to move.

"Yes, goddamit … just fuck me … please, baby."

"Yes, sir," I gasped. He fucking whimpered again and I loved it. I started a gentle rhythm.

"Wait," he lifted himself up onto his hands and knees so he could push back against me.

"Oh, fuck yes!" I said as we moved together. It was so good and felt so right.

Jasper moaned and gasped and swore as I fucked his pretty ass. It made me crazy. I gave his ass another slap and pounded him, hard. He was my bitch now.

"Oh fuck, Jasper, I'm gonna come … I'm gonna come …" I moaned and then I did come, quivering and shaking and shouting as he whimpered in pleasure beneath me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry …" I mumbled in embarrassment. "I couldn't help it."

"Edward, shut up, it's okay."

I pulled out of him and disposed of the condom, then climbed back on the bed. Jasper was sitting on his heels, stroking his dick and moaning softly. He glanced at me. "Turn around."

"What?"

He winked, and suddenly, Dom Jasper was back. "I want to come on that gorgeous ass."

I grinned and turned around, sticking my ass up in front of him. "Yes, please."

"Oh, yeah …" he slapped my ass a few times and then came all over it, groaning and swearing and gasping. When he was done he rested his forehead against my back and snaked his arm around me, pulling me down to the bed with him.

**JPOV**

I held him against me, my heart still beating rapidly. Maybe it was from just having orgasmed; or maybe something else.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I closed my eyes._ Oh oh. Please don't ask me that. I'm not ready to tell you that. I feel it. But I can't say it. Yet …_

"Did you say that Alice waxes your ass?"

Relief spread through me. I smiled and kissed his shoulder. "I did. She does."

"Um, that's a little bit … weird?"

I shrugged. "She likes it. And I have trouble saying no to her. You'll see. Besides, I think she likes to hurt me a little."

"That's kinda fucked up, Jasper."

"Says the man who likes having his ass spanked. It is what it is, Edward." He shrugged. "You can do it if you want."

"Hmm. That's tempting."

"Poor Alice. She'll be so disappointed."

**Okay. So I hope I didn't traumatize anyone. Remember, this is fiction. There are some health implications to rimming so please do your research before adding it to your repertoire.**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Pandora**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. But their actions are mine.**

**Wow, I loved your responses to that last chapter. And thank you to the lovely ladies at the Perv Pack Smut Shack who recommended The Story of E on the Lemon Report this week (and Traveller last week!). I am humbled and honored.**

**So, Chapter 8. Not quite as hot as Chapter 7 but with some necessary plot and the lead in to something fun …**

**Warning: suggestive diaologue and one cellphone confiscation.**

**JPOV**

I woke to the sun streaming into the room and glinting off Edward's bronze hair as he pulled on his jeans.

"Are you leaving me?" I murmured.

He looked over at me and that smile that I loved lit up his face. He put on his shirt and crawled across the bed to kiss me. "Good morning, baby. I'm late for class," he said.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a devastating kiss. He moaned against my lips. "Jasper …"

"Stay," I said.

He hesitated. "What?"

"Stay and play with me, Edward."

"I can't. I have to go to class."

He was saying the words but he was still kissing me with those perfect fucking lips. He tasted like toothpaste and mouthwash. I forced myself to pull away.

"Fine. Leave. Get your pretty ass out of my sight."

"I wish I could stay …" He murmured, cupping my chin and staring into my eyes.

"Me too."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After he'd gone, I took a long shower, going over in my mind everything that had occurred here, between Edward and me. I ended up jerking off to memories of spanking his gorgeous ass, whipping him with the crop, and feeling his tongue on me and his cock inside me. I came hard and pounded the tile wall with the intensity of it. I sank down to my knees under the hot spray and tried to collect my shattered emotions.

That was how I felt; utterly shattered and broken into pieces by the emotions I had for him. It was disconcerting and frightening and tremendously exciting. I couldn't wait for Saturday. I was already making plans.

After my shower, I got dressed and ready for my first class: Studies in Religious Peak Experience. If what I 'd had with Edward last night wasn't a religious peak experience, I'd throw out my fucking degree. I went into my bedroom and found the items we'd used. They were clean and waiting to be put away. I did so, all the while enjoying flashbacks of our evening together.

As I replaced the riding crop in its usual spot, I caught sight of something that made my cock immediately harden. I reached in the drawer and lifted out a small black leather paddle. I turned it over in my hands and imagined what Edward's reaction would be when I showed it to him this weekend. I was excited to do another scene with him and take a step back from the emotional intensity of this … relationship.

**EPOV**

As I sat in my Classic Russian Literature class holding open a dog-eared copy of The Brothers Karamasov, I couldn't stop my mind from returning to my evening with Jasper. My ass was still a bit sore. I was tired from our escapades and lack of enough sleep, but I felt wonderful. Being with Jasper that way; first as his fuck-toy/whipping boy and then as his equal partner, had been utterly sublime. When he asked me if I wanted to fuck _him_, I knew I was in love. I mean, to be with someone who was comfortable on both sides of the intimacy table was a fucking revelation. I'd loved being dominated by Jasper. Loved it and couldn't wait for him to dominate me again. But when he'd given _me_ dominion over _his_ body and so readily acquiesced to my desires, I knew this was something special. I just prayed that he felt the same way. We were just magical together and I felt like Saturday would not come soon enough.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

My phone rang as I was leaving class. I wanted it to be Jasper. It was Bella.

"So?" she asked breathlessly.

"What?"

"Oh my God, Edward. What did he do?"

"Suspended me from the ceiling and fucked me with a huge-ass dildo," I said, laughing at the looks I got from passersby.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"I'm kidding."

"Edward …"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes! You don't understand how I'd kill to be a fly on the wall in that room."

I was outside now and managed to find a somewhat secluded spot behind the Engineering building. I leaned against the brick wall and ran a hand through my hair. "He drew on me with lipstick."

"He did?"

"Yes. He wrote 'Naughty Boy' on my inner thighs."

"Get out!"

"Then he put a plug in my ass and whipped me with a riding crop. I was handcuffed to his bed the entire time."

There was silence and then a whispered, "Holy shit. I think I just came a little."

I laughed. "I don't think there's any come left in _me_. Bella, it was fucking epic. I've never experienced anything like that." I didn't tell her about the second half of our evening. It was too private. But I said, "I think I'm in love."

"Oh, Edward, I knew you guys would be great together."

"Don't tell him I said that, okay? I don't know if he's ready to hear that just yet."

"Okay."

"We're getting together on Saturday."

"I'll expect a full report."

"I'll do my best. Gotta go, sweetie. Enjoy the spank bank material I just gave you. Knock one out of the park for me."

When she spoke I could tell she was smiling. "You know it. Bye."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**JPOV**

I stood outside Edward's townhouse at two-thirty on Saturday afternoon, with a messenger bag full of tricks and a hard-on. And, quite possibly, the first case of stage fright I'd ever experienced. I was determined to do a scene with him this afternoon. I wanted to explore his fantasies a little, see what he wanted to get into. I knew he felt the same. We both needed to take a step back from the intensity of Thursday evening, if that was even possible.

But I was nervous, for the first time ever, about being good enough. A great deal of focus was needed for something like this. How was I supposed to focus when he looked at me with those big green eyes, or whimpered my name in pleasure?

_Jasper Whitlock. Pull yourself together and give this boy what he needs; what you both need._ I lifted my chin and rang the bell.

When the door opened, my cock twitched in my pants at the sight of him. He was wearing faded jeans and an old ratty band t-shirt. His hair was messy and he had bare feet. He was talking to someone on his cell but he smiled and beckoned me inside, looking me over.

"No, I think that's a valid argument. But I'm going at it from a different angle." He said to whomever was on the other end.

I stepped inside and closed the door as he wandered into the kitchen, still talking on his cellphone. This was perfect. I had a pretense for his punishment.

I wiped my boots on the matt and took off my jacket, laying it on the couch. Then I strode down the hall and went into Edward's bedroom. I took in my surroundings. His room was fairly tidy, but not clutter free like mine. There were books and magazines everywhere, but they were in neat little stacks or on bookshelves. His double bed was made, the carpet vacuumed. I noticed a bottle of lube and a few condoms on his nightstand. Hmm. He had big plans for this afternoon. Well, so did I. I walked over to the dresser and opened my messenger bag.

"He just wants the first draft on Monday, right?" I heard Edward's voice as he came into the room. Our eyes met as I pulled the handcuffs from my bag and placed them on the dresser. He looked at them and his face flushed. "Okay … right … I don't know."

I pulled out a small purple vibrator and placed it beside the cuffs.

He coughed. "Wednesday … is that the new version? I'm not sure …"

I placed the next item, a blindfold, on the dresser. I looked at Edward. He was staring at everything and licking his lips. But still talking to whomever it was.

"Well, I'll probably go … but not till next week … with Seth? Okay."

I took out the black leather paddle and placed it on the dresser.

"Oh fuck," Edward said into the phone, his eyes locked on the paddle. "I've got to go, Jake. Something's come up."

**EPOV**

_Fuck. Me._ I stared at the paddle Jasper had just put on my dresser and hung up the phone.

"Give it to me," Jasper said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"Give me the phone, Edward."

I handed him my phone, my eyes going back to the paddle and then to him. _Holy fucking hell_. _ I'm in for it now._

Jasper moved close, holding the phone up in front of me. "It's very rude to talk on the phone when you have company, Edward. Especially company that you invited over here at precisely this hour."

"I know, but Jake called and – " I tried to explain.

"No excuses, Edward," he said and slipped my phone into his pocket after switching it off. He walked back to the dresser. "Do you see what I brought you?"

I took a shaky breath. "Yes."

He grinned. "Do you like what I brought you?"

"Yes."

"Which is your favorite, Edward?"

I gulped. My cock was hard and straining against my jeans. "The p-paddle," I stuttered.

"This?" He picked up the paddle and turned it over in his hands, smoothing his fingers over the smooth leather surface.

"Yeah. That." My voice was barely audible.

He slapped it hard against the palm of his hand and I jumped. My cock throbbed. I met his gaze. It was molten fire.

"Jasper …"

"Shhh, Edward. I need to punish you right now."

_Yes!_

"But spanking you with this paddle wouldn't be a punishment …"

_What? No …_

"… would it?"

I stared at him. I knew he could see the disappointment on my face.

"No," I admitted finally.

He put the paddle back on the dresser. He picked up the vibrator, the blindfold and the handcuffs. "Then, I guess I'll just have to figure out something with these," he said.

And I knew I was done for …

**Hmm, what is Jasper going to do to Edward? I think a lesson in control may be a suitable punishment …**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Pandora**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thanks for your kind reviews! They thrill me to no end.**

**Warning: intimacy between men, punishment, pleasure, Bella (ducks behind couch).**

**JPOV**

Oh, the look on his face when I told him I wasn't gonna paddle him right away was priceless. I knew then and there that I was in love. But damned if I was gonna show it.

"If you're a very good boy, Edward - if you please me - I will reconsider using the paddle on you."

He nodded. "I'll be good, Jasper."

I grinned. "Let's see, shall we?" I took the items over to his bed and put them down. Then I returned to stand in front of him. He hadn't moved. "Good boy. Since I didn't have a chance to look at you when I got here, I'm going to do that now. Take off your shirt."

He smiled and had his shirt off in a second. His hands went to the buttons of his jeans.

"Un uh. Did I ask you to take off your pants?"

"No. I just thought –"

"It's not your job to think, Edward. It's your job to do exactly as you're told. Exactly."

"Okay. I mean, yes sir." He watched me closely to see what my reaction would be.

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to call me that," I said in a soft voice, gazing into his green eyes and trying not to lose focus.

"I want to. Please?"

"You sure?"

He grinned. "Yes sir." His eyes were burning embers.

I nodded, trying to suppress my smile. "Very well. I want you to stand where you are, your arms by your sides. Stay very still."

"Yes sir."

I walked around him slowly, my arms crossed, as if I were looking at a new car or something. His head turned as his eyes followed me.

"Eyes forward, please."

He obeyed. His chest was rising and falling with the anticipation of what I was going to do. I reached out and stroked my hand down his beautiful back. "This will be a lesson in control and acceptance, Edward. Its something you need to work on and it will make for a nice little punishment. Not really painful, just intense and extremely frustrating." I cupped his jean-covered bottom and squeezed as I moved in close. I whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna drive you crazy, baby. You're gonna want to come so bad, and I'm not gonna let you …"

"Jasper," he moaned, but he kept still.

"Shhh." I reached around with one hand and unbuttoned his jeans. "Let's see what state you're in right now …" As if I didn't know.

I wrapped my hand around his hard cock. He gasped and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"No underwear again? What a naughty boy," I said, stroking his cock firmly.

He groaned and whimpered. My own cock was achingly hard, straining against my jeans and pressing against Edward's bottom. _Ooooh boy. This is going to be interesting._ It would be a lesson in control for me as well.

I let go of him and stepped back. I tugged his jeans down and made him step out of them. He was being very obedient and it thrilled me to the core. "Stand very still," I said as I stepped in front of him and removed my t-shirt.

His eyes went right to my piercings. His fingers twitched, but he didn't move otherwise. I grinned and put two fingers in my mouth, wetting them with my saliva. I moved them to my nipple and toyed with the barbell for a moment, watching his reaction.

He stared at my fingers and murmured, "Oh …"

_Jesus Christ, he's adorable_. I tried not to smile as I moved my hand to my jeans and unbuttoned them, oh so slowly, finally pulling out my cock and stroking it gently.

He fucking whimpered at the sight. His cock twitched. His hand moved involuntarily toward his own erection, but he stopped and let it fall back to his side.

"Good boy," I said, very pleased. "You're doing so great, baby. Turn around." I got the handcuffs and fastened his wrists together behind him. "Kneel in the middle of the bed, please, facing me."

He did as instructed, albeit a little awkwardly.

"Good boy, Edward. You owe me an apology for ignoring me when I arrived. You can apologize with your mouth." I stepped up onto the bed in front of him, my cock at a level with his lips. But he didn't even look at my cock. His eyes locked on my boots and his breathing picked up speed.

"Edward." His eyes flew to mine. They were full of excitement and longing. "If you do a good job on my cock, I'll let you kiss the boots."

"Yes sir," he moaned. He leaned forward to take my cock in his pretty mouth.

"Oh, baby," I murmured as his warm mouth enveloped me. "Good … boy …"

His tongue, his velvet tongue, felt so good on my aching dick. And I realized suddenly that I was in charge here. I could come whenever the hell I wanted. And I wanted to come soon, with my cock in his mouth and my hands in his auburn hair. "Oh, fuck," I murmured, threading my fingers through his soft tresses. "So good …"

And it really was. I could tell he was putting his heart and soul into it. He was trying to make me come. He was trying to be such a good, good boy.

I cried out as he moved a bit faster, bringing me right to the edge and then slowing down. He teased me and had a little fun of his own. But it was glorious. "Oh, yeah, just like that, baby … your mouth feels so good … you're gonna make me come …"

He moved with even more focus and determination. Soon I felt my balls tightening.

"I'm gonna come, baby." I gasped. "And you're gonna swallow it all, you hear me?"

He moaned and that was it. My cock pulsed in his mouth and my jizz squirted into him. I cursed and held his head in my hands as I came. He swallowed every drop. I released him and stood there, shaking with relief. I almost fell to my knees and kissed him but I recollected myself in time and just smiled down at his flushed face. "Very very good, Edward." I tucked my cock away and backed up a bit. "You can kiss the boots now."

He licked his lips and bent down, falling onto his chest because of his restraints. He kissed and nuzzled and licked first one boot and then the other, until I said, "Enough."

I stepped off the bed, leaving him in that submissive posture, since he couldn't get back up himself and I wasn't gonna help him. It was perfect for my plan. I picked up the blindfold and showed it to him.

"I'm going to blindfold you now," I said. I wrapped the black silk over his eyes and tied it tightly behind his head. "Can you see?"

"No sir."

**EPOV**

Darkness. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything except the ticking of the clock and my own excited breathing. I'd already decided that this lesson would probably kill me and I was still all in. I heard a click that was probably the bottle of lube being opened. I was preparing myself for what that meant when the doorbell rang.

There was silence. Then Jasper asked quietly, "Are you expecting some other company, Edward?"

"No sir. It could be the Jehovah's Witnesses again."

"Hmm. I'm going to answer it. Maybe if I tell them what's going on here, they'll realize you're beyond hope."

"Yes sir."

He was gone for awhile. He'd closed the bedroom door so I couldn't hear a thing. When I heard him return, there was a new energy in the room.

"You were right. I gave them an education," he chuckled. "I don't think they'll be back."

"Yes sir," I said, grinning. Ha ha. Served those fuckers right.

"Let's get back to your punishment, shall we?"

"Yes sir."

I felt his hand on my shoulder. He pushed me over onto my side, undoing the cuffs and letting me stretch my arms out. "I'm sure you were starting to get sore in that position. You've been such a good boy that I don't think we need the handcuffs anymore."

"No sir."

"Up on your hands and knees, Edward."

**JPOV**

I guided him into position. Then my eyes drifted to the bedroom doorway.

Bella stood there, her big brown eyes wide and staring at the image before her. She was wearing skinny jeans and, fortuitously for Edward, black Docs, and a pretty purple low cut shirt. Her long brown hair fell loose over her shoulders. Her face was flushed, her eyes bright. She looked beautiful.

Edward was on his hands and knees, facing her, his eyes covered by the black silk blindfold. His erect cock jutted forward, leaking moisture from its tip.

She'd been the one ringing the doorbell. When I'd answered, she'd known right away what was going on. She'd begged me, pleaded with me, to be allowed to watch, and I couldn't resist her. I really was a sap for begging. Besides, this was Edward's punishment. A little humiliation would go a long way.

After a few moments, she met my gaze and mouthed the word "Fuck." I held my finger to my lips and Bella nodded, gulping. She watched as I kneeled on the bed beside Edward and stroked a hand along his chest and belly until it wrapped around his cock. He shivered and pulsed in my hand.

"Is this mine, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes sir," he breathed.

"That's right. Don't forget it. You're not to come until I tell you."

"Yes sir," he moaned.

Bella had moved into the room and was leaning against the wall by the door, her arms crossed in front of her, her face a picture of awed disbelief. I raised my eyebrows in a question and she gave me a shaky thumbs up. I released Edward's cock and picked up the lube and the vibrator.

Bella let out an audible gasp but I cleared my throat in time to cover it. I regarded her sternly and she nodded, contrite. _Good girl. _She watched, transfixed, as I rubbed lube onto Edward and coated the vibrator.

"Ready?"

"Yes sir." His voice was shaking with need.

He whimpered as I slowly and carefully slid it into him. I glanced at Bella. Her mouth was open and her eyes were even wider.

"Good boy," I murmured. "I'm not going to turn it on yet. It should feel pretty good just being inside you."

Edward moaned softly.

"Does it feel good, baby?"

"Yes. So good, sir."

"I want you to feel good, Edward. But I don't want you to forget that you're being punished. I'm going to take off the blindfold now …"

**Oh oh, what will Edward's reaction be? Just so you know, Jasper will give Edward the choice as to whether he wants to continue in Bella's presence or not. What do you think he will say?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Pandora**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Wow, what a great response to the last chapter. I loved everyone's comments and put a lot of thought into which direction I wanted to take this. Hope most of you are pleased with the result.**

**Warning: same old same old; you know the drill.**

**EPOV**

He untied the silk blindfold and slipped it off. It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust. I could see a blurry figure by the door. My muscles tensed. _What the fuck?_ My eyes focused and I recognized Bella. She smiled weakly and waved at me.

"Jasper. What the fuck?" I said, closing my eyes and hoping I'd been hallucinating. I knew I wasn't.

"Bella has very politely requested a viewing of your punishment, Edward. And I decided that her presence would add to it, so I granted her permission."

_What?_

I opened my eyes. Then I remembered I had a vibrator in my ass and I was naked and hard as fuck. I closed them again. "Jasper," I growled.

"Shhh …"

"Don't you fucking shush me, Jasper." I opened my eyes and glared at him.

He looked at me, surprised.

"Get her out of here." I said.

"Edward," Bella said.

"Bella." My voice was steel. "Out. Now." The look I gave her must have convinced her I was serious because she high-tailed it out of there, murmuring "Sorry," as she left.

"Edward." This time it was Jasper. "I think you're being …"

I reached around, yanked the vibrator out of my ass and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud _thwack_ and fell to the floor. "Jasper. Seriously. What the fuck?"

I got off the bed and stepped toward him. I was so mad. "Are you demented? Why the fuck did you listen to her?"

**JPOV**

Oh my god, he was furious with me. He was beautiful, standing before me; naked and stunning and absolutely enraged.

I took a step back and lifted up my hands. "You're right. I'm sorry, Edward. It was stupid." And I realized then just _how_ stupid.

He glared at me for a moment. Then his face fell and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Edward …"

He held up his hand. "Don't."

I kept my mouth shut.

He ran a hand through his messy hair. He wasn't hard anymore, and that was how I knew I really had failed him. He looked up at me. The doubt and pain that I saw in his eyes almost brought me to my knees.

"I thought this was all about trust, Jasper." He said. "You fucking lied to me. And you let Bella see me … see us … I mean …"

"But," I said quietly, "She's seen us being intimate together before."

"That was different. That was a photoshoot. We didn't know each other then. I wasn't … I wasn't in fucking love with you then."

My heart swelled at his words, but he was still talking. "Do you know how much I'm giving you when I submit to you, Jasper? I'm giving you fucking everything. And I'm trusting you to treat me properly. I expect you to tease me, and punish me and maybe even hurt me physically a little bit. But something like this … bringing another person in, even just to watch … needs to be discussed with me first."

I was nodded and prayed that he wasn't so pissed off at me that he'd ask me to leave. "You're right, Edward. I'm so sorry."

He stared at me. He seemed to be calming down somewhat. But he looked very cautious. "Why did you do it, Jasper?"

I shrugged. I couldn't look at him all of a sudden. "I don't know."

"I don't buy it."

I forced myself to look at him. God, he was so gorgeous, standing there completely naked, but so confident in himself. I had to give him an answer. "I don't know, Edward. Maybe … maybe I was trying to distance myself from the session, or something."

He looked so confused and hurt, I wanted to hold him, but I didn't dare.

"Why?" he said.

I swallowed. My cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. I wasn't used to feeling this way, but I owed him an honest explanation. And if it meant I had to bare my soul to him, so be it. He had already bared everything to me. "Because what I'm feeling for you is scaring the fuck out of me, Edward."

His expression altered. I saw a glimmer of hope. "What are you feeling for me, Jasper?" he asked quietly.

"Everything. You want a list?"

We were standing so close, and the chemistry was so strong, it was pulling me towards him. I didn't dare touch him. It was so hard not to.

"Yes," he said. "You owe me that much."

I nodded. "Okay. Desire, affection, amazement, gratitude …"

"Affection?" He raised his eyebrows, challenging me.

I stared into his beautiful green eyes and swallowed. "L-love. I think. I'm pretty sure."

He reached out and touched my cheek. "Jasper …"

I raised my chin. "I've never felt like this before. It's really fucking terrifying."

He nodded, but he was smiling suddenly and I knew everything would be okay. "You think I'm not scared too? I've never felt this way before either." His hands slid into my hair and he guided my mouth to his. We kissed, hesitantly at first, as if we were discovering each other again. Then deeply and passionately.

All I could think was, _thank God, thank God, thank God_. My hands came up to clasp his head and I poured all of my apology into that kiss. He had to know how sorry I was.

After awhile he pulled away. We were both breathing heavily. We were both hard.

"Um, Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I would really like to give you a few whacks with that paddle right now …"

I grinned and raised my eyebrows. "You would, would you?"

He nodded, a devilish grin on his amazingly handsome face.

"All right. I guess I deserve it. But I probably won't enjoy it."

"Good."

I laughed. "Where do you want me, sir?"

**EPOV**

_Oh, dear God_. When he called me 'sir', my cock throbbed. "Kneel on the bed, hands on the headboard," I instructed. Wow, this Dom stuff was easier than I thought.

He got into position. But he still had his jeans on; and those fucking boots. _Oh yes._ I knew what I was going to do. I climbed onto the bed behind him, reached around and undid his jeans. I tugged them and his boxers down, freeing his hard cock and exposing his perfect ass.

He gasped and I felt him tremble. This was really turning me on. His ass was bare now and that was all I needed. I got the paddle from the dresser and kneeled on the bed beside him.

"How many do you think you deserve, Jasper?"

"Um. Four?"

"Oh, Jasper. I was thinking more like eight."

"Eight?"

The tremor in his voice was hilarious. "Let's compromise. I'll give you six."

He let out a sigh. "Okay. That's fair."

"Glad you think so." I wrapped my left hand around his forearm, gripping firmly, in case he had any thoughts of escape. I touched the paddle gently to his ass, just to get an idea of the angle I would need. He squirmed. "Stay still. And I want you to count."

He nodded. "Fine." He said, his voice tight.

_Oh, he really isn't looking forward to this. Good. It'll serve him right for that little stunt._ I pulled the paddle back and landed the first strike. It hit his ass with a lovely 'thwack' and Jasper yelped, "One!"

Okay. That was kind of fun. I hit him again, harder.

"Two! Holy fuck, Edward."

"Sorry." I was grinning.

"Are you?"

"Not really." I whacked him again.

"Owe. Fuck! Three."

"Three more, baby. You're doing great."

"Fuck you."

The last three hits went pretty quick and left his ass a glorious pink color. He kneeled there, gripping the headboard with white knuckles and breathing heavily.

"You done now?" He asked.

_Is he kidding?_ "Not by a long shot."

He stiffened.

"But I'm finished with this." I threw the paddle to the floor and got off the bed. "Lie on your back with your hands above your head."

**JPOV**

Holy crap, my ass was stinging. Why Edward found being spanked remotely arousing was beyond me. I'd lost most of my erection during it. And he wasn't finished with me yet.

I got into the position he'd requested, my jeans around my thighs, my cock hardening slightly when I saw him pick up the handcuffs. _Okay, this could be fun_ … I hissed when my ass rubbed against the sheets.

"A little tender are we?" Edward teased as he got onto the bed beside me.

"You are fucking ruthless, you know that?" But I really was turned on by his confidence and take-charge attitude. He was learning a lot from me, it seemed. And he'd picked up some other things too.

He leaned over and cuffed my wrists together above my head. His hard cock rubbed against my side and left a wet spot. "How did you get the idea to make me count? I never did that to you."

He finished with the cuffs and moved down to look me in the eyes. "I, uh, did a little internet research on Friday."

I grinned. "Really. How very interesting. See anything else you liked?"

"Oh yeah. We'll talk about it later. Right now I want you to be quiet."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

He stared at me. "I like that. Keep calling me that."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, fuck," he whispered. "Keep your hands above your head."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

He grinned. "I need to get you naked." He moved down to sit at my feet. "Knees up."

I bent my legs and watched as his trembling fingers started on the laces of my right boot. He stopped once in a while to stroke the leather. "These goddamn boots, Jasper. They fucking kill me …"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," I murmured, meeting his gaze.

He laughed. "I'm a fucking pervert, aren't I?"

I shook my head, grinning. "No, Mr. Cullen. You're a fucking Adonis."

He rolled his eyes. "You're just trying to butter me up so I'll be nice to you, Mr. Whitlock." He pulled the boot off and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor.

I was shocked. "I expected a bit more reverence …"

"They're only sexy when you're wearing them," he explained, undoing the other one quickly and pulling it off. Next, he removed my socks and then pulled my jeans and boxers off.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. Now I'm naked and handcuffed on your bed. What are you going to do with me?"

His eyes zeroed in on my nipples as he crawled over me.

"Oh … shit," I murmured.

Then his mouth was on me. He tongued and bit and toyed with my nipples as I writhed beneath him. It felt so good …

**EPOV**

I could tongue his hard little nipples forever, it was so much fun. My tongue pushed the little barbells back and forth. I loved how it made him squirm. I was fucking hard and desperate again and I was going to fuck him. I was going to do it like this, facing him, so he couldn't escape what we felt for each other. He was mine and I was going to show him just how much he belonged to me. I moved down his belly, to his straining cock and gave it some attention, licking and sucking it gently, working him up to a desperation on par with my own.

When I grabbed the lube and a condom off the bedside table, he whimpered, "Edward …"

"What, baby?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know. I'm not punishing you anymore. I'm gonna make you feel good now. I'm gonna show you how I feel about you."

He sighed and relaxed. When I pushed into him, it was fucking spectacular, and the expression on his face almost made me come. When I was all the way in we gazed at each other, enjoying the sensation of being so close together.

"I'm so sorry …"

"Shhh, I know. It's okay."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Jasper."

It was Heaven and lollipops and cupcakes with double fudge icing. It was so, so good and slow and amazing. We kissed and breathed and moved together. When he finally shuddered in my arms and came against me, it was so good and I climaxed right after, saying his name again and again.

We lay together for so long after I worried his come would glue us together. But I didn't care. We kissed and nuzzled and whispered sappy things to each other. It was glorious and life changing. And I knew I had found something precious and rare.

**So … I hope most of you enjoyed that. I know I did. I think Bella is really in for it, though.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Pandora.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, although she'd be shocked at their antics.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! You are all awesome! **

**Well, Jasper is still making it up to Edward but the Bella issue will be addressed in Chapter Twelve.**

**Warning: Sex toys, pregnant lady, and naughty, naughty boys …**

**JPOV**

"I don't know. Maybe this one?"

He picked up a broad leather strap from the rack in front of us. I raised my eyebrows. "That looks like it would hurt."

He chuckled. "Well, that's the point, isn't it? Hold out your arm."

We were at 'Come and Cum Again', a reputable sex shop in the middle of downtown. I still felt rotten about betraying Edward's trust the other day, and I'd brought him here. I told him to pick out whatever he wanted and I'd pay. We needed to keep some toys at his place anyway, and after he'd shown me the things he'd seen online that intrigued him, I figured he'd select some pretty interesting items.

I held out my arm. He raised the strap. "Not too hard," I said.

He grinned. "You are such a lightweight." He brought the strap down on my forearm, fairly gently. It stung a bit but it kinda felt good. And I knew Edward would take it harder.

"Okay. You'll like that."

He smiled like a kid at Christmas and put it in the black basket I was holding. So far we had chocolate body butter, anal beads, a silver vibrator (because he'd busted the purple one when he threw it against the wall), nipple clamps (he swore they were for _his _nipples but I'm not sure I believed him), and a rubber flogger.

"Are we done?" I asked, figuring I had at least a hundred bucks worth of sex toys here.

"Um …" He was looking at the restraints now. "Sure … I guess."

I rolled my eyes and moved to stand behind him. "What are you looking at, baby?"

He pointed to a black pole with large cuffs at each end. "Spreader bar."

My cock literally leaped in my pants at his words and at the image that flashed in front of my eyes. I grabbed it off the peg and made my way quickly to the cash.

**EPOV**

I chuckled and followed Jasper to the counter. The woman at the cash was hugely pregnant and looked exhausted. But she gave us a friendly smile. "Did you find everything you needed?"

"Oh yes," I said, as Jasper dumped the contents of the basket on the counter.

She didn't even blink when he put the spreader bar in front of her.

"Good choice. Have you ever used one of these before?" She asked him.

"Um. No."

His answer surprised me. "Really?" I said.

He stared at me. "Well … there are other ways to spread someone."

_Holy. Shit. _

I glanced shyly at the cashier and she grinned. "Yes, that's true. As long as you're familiar with bondage techniques, you won't have any trouble with this." She rang everything up. "That's one sixty-seven, eighty."

Jasper handed over his VISA.

"I guess I went a bit crazy," I mumbled.

He laughed and shrugged. "I don't mind. Just wait till I get you home. Then you'll see crazy." The look in his eyes left me no doubt that he meant it.

"You boys have a good evening," the cashier said as she handed Jasper the bag.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Forty minutes later I was naked on Jasper's bed, my hands cuffed in front and attached to the headboard, my ass in the air and my knees spread with the bar.

"Holy Mother of God, Edward," Jasper murmured. "You look good enough to eat."

"Oh fuck," I moaned. "Whatever you wish, sir."

"Well, there's lots of time. You're long overdue for a paddling."

I moaned. "Yes, sir …" _Yes, yes, yes._ I felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable in this position. It was exquisite. I knew I could trust him. He knew what my limits were now. We had actually sat down together and discussed in detail what I would be comfortable doing and what I wasn't interested in. And Jasper had informed me that, although he had hated being paddled, he'd actually enjoyed being dominated by me and was looking forward to more of that on occasion. But, right now we were in our 'traditional' roles and it just felt so right and so fucking good.

"Jasper …"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I've been very naughty."

He chuckled and I felt the flat of the paddle pressing gently against my bottom. "You think I don't already know that, baby?" he said.

I moaned and pulled on the cuffs. "Fuck …"

"You are really the naughtiest boy I've ever known, Edward. I mean, honestly …"

The paddle was gone suddenly and I braced myself for a strike. It came and it was so, so good. I moaned again.

"You never wear underpants," he said, hitting me again.

"You're always fucking teasing me with those fucking obvious glances at my crotch and …"

He brought the paddle down harder. I yelped but I loved it.

"… your dick is always so hard when you're around me. I bet you even get hard when we talk on the phone."

_Thwack. _

"Don't you, Edward?"

"Yes, Jasper."

_Thwack._

"I thought so. You are such a fucking pervert, Edward. You really aught to be ashamed of yourself."

_Thwack._

"But you're not, are you? You like being naughty, don't you?"

_Thwack._ "Fuck …"

"Don't you?"

_Thwack. _I groaned loudly."Yes! Fuck, Jasper."

He stopped and put the paddle down where I could see it. I was panting and squirming and my ass was burning. But the sensation was spreading out now and heating up the rest of me in a delightful way.

I felt his hand on my ass and his mouth at my ear. "Do you know what I like to do to very naughty boys, Edward?" he whispered.

I shook my head. I couldn't speak. I was so turned on. I felt his warm tongue lick along the shell of my ear and tease the lobe.

"I like to make them feel really … fucking … good …"

I whimpered and he was gone. Soon I felt cold lube along my crack and then something cold and hard pushing into me; probably the silver vibrator. It felt so good going in – I trembled and my cock throbbed.

"Oh …" I murmured. I tried to move my legs and then remembered the bar. I groaned loudly.

"Oh baby, do you know how hot you look?" he said. "I really should take a picture. I'll be right back."

He switched the vibrator on Low and left me there.

_What the fuck? Bastard._

I could barely move. My cock was hard and leaking. My ass was burning. The gentle vibration sent a soft hum of pleasure through me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. But by the time Jasper returned I was a taut wire of need. The vibrator, on its lowest setting, was driving me crazy.

"Jasper," I panted, desperate for anything at this point.

"Say 'cheese'," he said as he snapped some shots.

"V-very funny."

I heard a thunk as he put the camera down. A few seconds later, I felt the rubber strands of the flogger trailing across my bottom.

"Oh, Jesus," I moaned as my cock surged.

Then he started hitting me with a gentle rhythm and it felt amazing.

"You like that, baby?"

"Oh … fuck … yes …"

He increased the force a little bit and it felt even better. My butt clenched at each hit, making me feel the vibrator even more. It was still buzzing on low and it felt like my entire body was trembling gently.

"Are you close, Edward?"

"Yes …" I was so fucking close.

Suddenly, I felt the broad edge of the leather strap across both buttocks and I cried out in pain and pleasure. My butt clenched hard. When I felt the strap again I yelled, "Fuck!" and launched into an epic, shattering orgasm. My cock pulsed and shot streams of jizz into the air as my body rode the waves of pleasure and Jasper hit me hard with the strap two more times.

When he moved up beside me and kissed my cheek he must have felt the wetness of my tears. He pulled back.

"Edward, are you okay?"

I nodded frantically. I was so much more than okay. "S-so good … so good …" was all I could get out, my heart still pounding and my body shaking.

**JPOV**

When I felt the wetness of tears on his cheek it startled me. Maybe I'd strapped him too hard. But his whispered words reassured me and I held him close as he came down from his orgasm.

"Thank you, Jasper," he murmured finally.

"You're so welcome, baby," I grinned. But my cock was aching and I needed him, badly. "Is it okay if I fuck you now?"

He laughed. "Oh, baby. It is so much more than okay, you have no idea."

I grinned and gave him a playful slap on his rosy ass before pulling the vibrator out gently and rolling a condom on my dick. "Do you know how amazing you are, baby?" I breathed as I lubed myself up.

"Apparently, I'm amazingly naughty."

"Oh, fuck yes," I moaned as I pushed my cock inside him, right to the hilt. "So naughty ... so fucking perfect."

He felt so good and looked incredible, still bound and spread and at my mercy. But he knew he owned me. And I knew it too.

I fucked him gently at first and for a long time, until he was hard again and moaning beneath me. Then I pounded him. I held onto his hip with one hand and stroked his cock with the other. We climaxed at virtually the same moment and I'd be surprised if my neighbors didn't hear us.

Afterwards, I released him from his restraints, threw the coverlet in the laundry, and led him to the shower. We washed each other clean of sweat and lube and jizz under the hot spray.

He hissed as the hot water hit his tender ass. "Jesus, that smarts."

"It looks gorgeous."

"I'm sure it does to a pervert like you," he teased.

"Careful," I said, pulling him firmly against me. "I'll do it again.

He kissed me. "Promise?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Yay, two very happy boys. Not sure when Chapter Twelve will be up. But I am really enjoying this story so hopefully not in the too distant future. I may be working on something else for you in the meantime.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Pandora**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. **

**Thanks again for your reviews. They are the butter to my bread. **

**I recently approved the cover draft for my e-book. It is very, very nice. As soon as I receive the finalized cover I will post it on my profile.**

**Warning: intimacy between men, spanking, anal beads, gags.**

**EPOV**

The next day, Bella ambushed me after my Seventeenth Century Literature class.

"Edward – we need to talk."

"Do we?" I said, not looking at her and walking past.

She followed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think …"

I laughed. "That's obvious. I told you I was falling in love with him. In what Universe is that an invitation to barge into my house and into my sex life?"

"Well, you told me what you guys did together without any problem …"

I stopped short and glared at her. "Jesus Christ, Bella. There's a big difference between talking about it and having you witness it. I didn't tell you everything, you know."

She nodded. "Okay, okay. I get it. I don't know why this idea of the two of you together turns me on so much. I guess I'm a fucking freak." She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it off her face. I noticed for the first time that she looked more unkempt than usual.

"You're not a freak, Bella. I can send you a link to some fuck-awesome gay porn, okay? I just – this thing between me and Jasper is special. It's amazing actually. And there's no room for anyone else."

She nodded. "But you don't hate me?" She looked at me with those puppy dog brown eyes, her lip between her teeth.

I sighed. "I don't hate you. But if you ever manipulate my boyfriend again I will fucking deck you. I'm not above hitting a girl."

"Okay. Can I buy you lunch?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We had lunch at a little café on campus. I texted Jasper and he joined us. I figured Bella owed him an apology as well, and she could buy us both lunch.

She did apologize to Jasper and he was gracious about it. We soon forgot about the other day and lapsed into an easy conversation. I mean, she'd been my best friend for a long time. I wasn't going to ditch her for one case of extremely bad judgement. And if it wasn't for her, I'd still be sending surrepticious glances at Jasper, rather than full on fuck-me gazes.

When we were enjoying our coffee, she cleared her throat and reached for something in her bag. "Okay, so I know this is a touchy topic right now, but I thought you guys might want to see this." She brought out a glossy magazine and placed it in front of us.

"Is this …" Jasper said.

She nodded. "Page forty-two."

I flipped it open to page forty-two and there we were.

"Holy shit."

"Jesus."

We flipped through the article, transfixed by the photos. It was hard to believe it was us, even though it obviously was. Seeing the photos in the glossy pages of the magazine was thrilling.

"Wow," I murmured, looking up at Bella.

"Are they okay? I mean, I hope you don't feel uncomfortable."

"They're amazing, Bella. You did a wonderful job." Jasper said.

I nodded in agreement. I couldn't take my eyes off the photos. There was definitely something about the two of us together that just … worked. On so many levels.

She smiled. "Thanks. The article is about the joys of gay sex. It's very well written. And the photos just … well, it wouldn't be the same without them. So … thank you so much for letting me take them."

"You're welcome, Bella. Can we keep this?" I said.

"Of course. You can have as many copies as you want. Just let me know."

Bella had to go to class, so she paid the bill and we promised to hook up for a movie on the weekend.

"That girl is a kick-ass talent," Jasper commented. "She'll go far."

I nodded. "No doubt. She's got the balls to make a career of it."

"Speaking of balls," Jasper murmured. "Got any plans tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

I chuckled at his disappointed expression.

"I plan to get good and properly fucked by my studly boyfriend."

We decided to meet at my place, since Jasper's roommates would be home this evening.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he left me no doubt as to how things were going to progress. He grabbed my jacket and pulled me against him, kissing me hard and making me gasp. Then he pulled away and said, in his dom voice, "Kiss my boots."

I stared at him for a moment, then fell to my knees and pressed my lips to each black boot, stroking and smoothing the leather with trembling hands.

"Good boy. Now go get me the lube and those beads I bought you."

_Oh, fuck yeah_ … my cock twitched and hardened further with the anticipation of what he would do to me. I was gone and back in the blink of an eye.

He'd taken his jacket off and now stood in the middle of the room, straight and tall and totally in charge. He took the items from me. "Strip. And lean over the couch. No talking."

_Holy fucking Christ._ He was killing me and he'd only kissed me so far. I did as directed, watching him. Since we were at my place, I left my clothes in a heap on the floor.

He pulled the coffee table out of the way and I kneeled on the carpet with my upper body resting on the sofa cushions. The worn corduroy felt soft and warm against my naked skin. My head was turned to the side. I watched him as he undid his leather belt and slid it out of the loops. He came toward me and for a breathless moment I thought he was going to hit me with it.

"Hands behind your back."

He used the belt to tie my wrists together. Then he stood and stepped back, looking me over.

"Jesus," was all he said. He stripped off his t-shirt and put it on the chair with his jacket. He came back to me. I felt his warm hand on my bottom, caressing me tenderly. "This ass is the fucking Cadillac of asses, Edward," he murmured. He gave it a hard slap and I moaned.

"Un uh, baby. Here's what we're gonna do tonight." He stroked my ass and occasionally spanked me as he spoke. "You're not gonna say anything unless you want me to stop. You're not gonna make a fucking sound … or I'll stop. And you're not gonna come until I give you permission. Got it?"

I nodded, my eyes wide, my cock already aching. This was going to be excruciating. But when he was done teasing me to distraction, it was going to be unbelievable.

"Good boy. Do you want me to gag you? Will that make it easier maybe?"

I nodded. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? I watched him pull a white cloth from his pocket. _That fucker. He knew I'd want it …_

"Open," he said and slipped the cloth between my lips, gazing into my eyes as he tied it behind my head. When it was secure, he winked at me and kissed my forehead. "Remember, if you want me to stop, just make a noise. Don't try to control your breathing. Heavy breathing and gasping is just fine. But no moaning or groaning."

I sighed loudly and he grinned. "Oh boy. This is gonna be fun."

I rolled my eyes. This was gonna be tough.

He spend the next several moments running his hands all over my body, in soft tantalizing strokes and smooth caresses. He didn't touch my cock. But he touched me everywhere else. I closed my eyes and just tried to lose my conscious self in the physical sensations. But I couldn't let go completely or I'd make a noise of some kind and the fun would end. All of a sudden, there was cold lube on my ass, dribbling between my cheeks with a delicious tickle. I gasped at the cool sensation.

"Watch," Jasper said. He held up the copper coloured anal beads where I could see them. He dribbled some lube on them and used his hand to coat them with the slippery liquid. I watched his hand slide slowly up and down and over the beads. The anticipation of feeling them inside me sent shivers through my body. I almost moaned. I stopped myself in time. I let out a shaky breath and pressed my tongue against the gag. It provided some slight relief.

When he was done the preparation, he took the larger end of the beads in his hand and trailed the small end along my back, leaving a slick, cold trail. He traced circles over my buttocks until I almost couldn't stand it. I wriggled and gasped to convey my distress but he just chuckled.

"Oh, Edward. You can't even beg me, can you?"

I bit down on the gag because I wanted to moan so badly. I could tell he loved this.

"You want these in your ass, don't you?" he said, sliding them along my crack as I nodded frantically, my breathing hard and uneven. "Okay, baby, okay …"

Thank the fuck … he rubbed his slick fingers between my cheeks and pressed them against my hole. I let out a sigh as he fingered me and got an inkling of just how hard it was going to be to keep quiet. I bit down hard on the gag as he pushed the first few beads into me, gently and so slowly. I breathed hard and tried to distract myself by reciting the alphabet in my head.

He left them three deep in me. I felt his hand slide between my legs, ghosting over my balls and sliding along my cock. My breath sped up frantically and gasped. I let a soft moan slide out of my traitorous throat before I could stop myself. _Shit. Shit. Triple shit._

His hand was gone and he pulled the beads out, causing a louder moan. _Oh holy hell. Shit shit shit._

"Don't you dare come, Edward. You've been so bad already. I'll be very disappointed."

He left me alone for a few minutes while I collected myself. He was going to have to let me come soon. He could see how close I was.

Suddenly, I felt his hot breath on my ear. "I'll make a deal with you, baby. If you can stay quiet while I use these beads on you, I'll give you the best damn spanking of your life when we're done. And you can come then."

I nodded. _Yes, yes, yes. I can do this. I will do this._

"Okay. Focus, baby. You can do this."

The smaller beads slid into me again and I tried to breath evenly, keeping my throat open and relaxed. Then the beads started getting bigger. It felt so good as he pushed them in. They stretched me more and more and caused my muscles to contract and expand in a delightful way.

"Almost there, baby," he said. "You're doing great. I'm so proud of you."

Hearing his praise gave me the strength I needed to continue. He pushed the rest of the beads in with no sounds from me except labored breathing and the occasional quick inhale.

"Excellent," he praised. He ran his hand over my bottom and over the wide handle of the bead string, which was the only thing left sticking out of me now. He wiggled the handle and I almost made a noise. I stopped myself. I was sweating with the effort to remain quiet.

"Good boy. I'm going to pull them out now. It's going to be more difficult for you to stay quiet."

_Oh, wonderful_. I took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

I nodded. I bit down on the cloth in preparation.

But nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of the beads being pulled out of me, one by one, by Jasper's skilled hand. I gasped and sighed and the effort of keeping quiet caused tears to pool in the corners of my eyes. The largest beads, as they exited my body, caused waves of intense sensations that made my cock throb and leak.

"Oh fuck, Edward," Jasper groaned. "This is fucking killing me, it's so fucking hot."

_Killing him? Killing him? The fucking nerve …_

Suddenly and quickly, the remaining beads slid out of me at the same time that Jasper's warm hand wrapped around my cock. And I couldn't do it anymore. I let out a choking groan as my cock pulsed in his hand and my ass spasmed over and over at the absence of the beads. I shot streams of jizz onto my poor couch as I cried out my relief and pleasure. It was the most incredible feeling in the world, letting go and feeling my body take over.

When I came back to myself I heard Jasper laughing. I saw him fumbling with his jeans as he pulled his hard cock out. He stood beside me and stroked himself hard, back and forth, moaning and laughing and fucking enjoying this so damn much I was pissed I'd given in. I felt the heat and wetness as he came on my ass and my bound hands, and even though I was pissed with him it was fucking hot as hell.

When he was done, he sank to his knees beside me. He pulled the gag from my mouth and kissed me deeply. It was _I'm sorry_ and _thank you_ and _I love you_ and I kissed him back, feeling my anger dissipate. When we broke apart I said, "You knew I wouldn't be able to hold off, didn't you? You fucking set me up."

He grinned. "Oh, baby. It was so beautiful. You are so incredible. You did way better than I expected."

"I still want that spanking you promised."

"Of course. You came without my permission. You're gonna get the spanking of your life, baby."

**Well, I hope you liked that. Thanks for reading.**

**I am working on a continuation of the original Photoplay, but not sure when I will be able to post it. My priorities are this story and my original fiction. But I promise it will post at some point. **

**Pandora**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Love the reviews. Love every single one of them. Sorry I don't reply to more individually.**

**Okay, It's Jasper's turn to describe things now.**

**JPOV**

"Don't move, baby," I said. "I'll clean you up."

"Um … the sofa …"

He sounded embarrassed. I looked at the skirt of the sofa in front of him. It wasn't too bad. "It's mostly on the carpet actually. We can clean it later."

I went to the bathroom and cleaned off. After doing up my jeans, I wet another cloth with warm water and went back to Edward. I paused a few steps out of the bathroom to admire the image before me. Edward, naked and kneeling, head and chest resting on the couch, hands bound behind him, my drying spunk all over him. Fuck, it was a sight.

I swallowed hard. I was a lucky bastard. Who would've predicted three weeks ago that I'd have this beautiful boy, naked and bound in his own living room, submitting to my every whim? What on God's great earth had I ever done to deserve this? I shook my head and moved toward him. When I started to wipe the mess off him he hummed in pleasure. "That feels good," he said, his green eyes on mine. "You take such good care of me, Jasper."

"It's the other way around, Edward." I cleaned him off carefully and gently and thought about what I wanted to say. "You … satisfy me – no – you fulfill me … the way nobody has before." I gazed into his intelligent eyes. The honesty and openness there completely disarmed me. When I spoke again my voice was barely a whisper. "Nobody has ever so willingly done for me the things you've done, Edward. No-one has ever just … fucking given themselves to me … like you have."

He looked confused. "But you've had men submit to you before."

I nodded. "I'm not talking about the physical stuff. I'm talking emotionally. You just lay yourself bare to me. Every time." I finished cleaning him. I put the cloth down and rested my head on my folded arms beside him, our faces inches apart. "I am so fucking honored, Edward. I love you so much."

He got this happy little smile on his face and his green eyes sparkled. Yep. They fucking sparkled with happiness.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how much I love giving myself to you this way? I've never felt anything like this before."

We stared at each other for several moments. Then Edward's lip twitched up into a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Would you put me over your knee … and spank the living shit out of me?"

_Jesus Christ_. My cock was suddenly rock-hard.

"Edward …" I tried to keep my voice steady. Inside I was singing Hallelujahs. "That is the hottest thing anyone's ever asked me." I kissed him softly and stood up. "I would be fucking thrilled to put you over my knee. And God knows you deserve it. Naughty, naughty boy …"

"Oh … fuck," he moaned.

"Stand up," I said, my voice firm again.

He was able to do it with some difficulty.

"Come with me." I led the way to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. "Stand beside me."

He did. I could see his chest rising and falling with excitement and anticipation. His hands were still bound with my belt. His cock was standing again.

I wrapped my hand around it and stroked it back and forth. "You are such a horny boy, baby … I fucking love it."

He moaned and nodded. "For you … so horny for you."

I let go of his cock and pulled him across my lap, bracing my legs to receive his weight. Thank goodness he was so slim. He grunted and then said, "Oh, fuck, Jasper … fuck!" I felt him wiggle his hard cock against my denim-covered thigh as he moaned loudly.

"Easy – what's wrong?"

He could barely get the word out but when he moaned, "B-boots …" I understood.

I chuckled and leaned back to look at him. His eyes were wide and staring at my black boots, one of which was just inches from his face. He wiggled against me again.

I spanked him, hard. "Stop wiggling. Stay still."

He panted and moaned again.

"This isn't gonna take long, is it, baby?" I said with a grin. God, he was adorable.

I had put one arm across him to keep him in place. I used my other hand to stroke over his bottom gently before giving him another hard smack.

"Count," I said.

"One." He moaned.

"You're getting ten. If you come before I'm finished I'm not spanking you again for two weeks."

He whimpered. "Jasper …"

"You can always close you eyes, baby," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

He must've done so, because he relaxed a bit over my lap. I spanked him again.

"T-two." He said.

"Good. Now, between spanks, I'm gonna give you some hints of what I've got planned for my naughty boy this weekend."

_Thwack._ "Three!"

"Spreader bar. Giant plug. Paddle."

_Thwack._ "Four," he moaned.

"Tied to my bed. Riding crop. All over until you come."

_Thwack._ "Five!"

"Handcuffed and standing. Flogger to the cock. Then I'm gonna suck you until you beg me to let you come."

_Thwack._ "Oh … fuck …"

"What number, Edward?"

"Six."

"Don't open your eyes, baby. You'll be fine."

_Thwack._ "S-seven!"

"Hog tied. Your cock wrapped in soft leather cords. So you can't come, even if you want to."

_Thwack._ "Eight! Fuck!"

"And, believe me, you'll want to."

_Thwack._ "Nine!"

"Bent over my bed with my cock in your ass."

_Thwack._ "Ten … ten," he moaned.

"Open your eyes, baby." I spanked him again and he must've done as I'd instructed, because he groaned loudly and shoved his cock against me. "Oh, fuck yes!" he gasped. "Spank me hard, Jasper."

My own cock pulsed as I brought my hand down on his pretty ass again and again until he cried out and came. The force of his orgasm nearly sent him off my lap, but I held on until he was finished. It seemed to go on forever. He made up for being gagged the last time. I tried not to laugh at the vehemence of his cries. Finally, he quieted. I could feel his body still trembling.

"Oh fuck … fuck, Jasper," his voice shook. "That was … that was … just, fuck!"

"I know, baby. Can you get off me? You're pretty heavy."

I helped him off my lap. He stood shakily as I untied his wrists. He looked exhausted and I imagine his arms were sore. "Let's take a shower," I suggested. My jeans were soaked with his spunk and I was sweaty from all my hard work.

"Um, how about a bath instead? I'm not sure I can stand for much longer."

"Okay."

He watched me take off my boots and socks and push off my jeans.

"Sorry I came all over you," he said with a cheeky grin.

"No, you're not."

"Okay. You're right. Next time I top you I'm coming on your face."

I winked at him and headed for the ensuite with a sexy swagger. "Promises, promises …"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Edward's tub was amazing. It was a full sized soaker tub with jets. He told me his parents had it installed to boost the value of the house. Then they decided to let him live here until he finished college.

After we cleaned ourselves thoroughly we settled in for a soak. It took him a minute to find a comfortable position, since his ass was tender. He ended up sitting astride me, facing me and cuddling against my chest. It was a very intimate position and one I had no problem with at this stage of our relationship.

I was still aroused from spanking his naughty ass and watching him come so hard for me. But I could wait for some relief. I just lay back and enjoyed the feel of my erection pressed between us, and Edward's lips placing lazy, sleepy kisses along my neck.

"I'm so tired," he murmured.

"I'm not surprised, baby. You came like gangbusters – both times."

"I always come like that with you."

I smiled and hugged him close. "I love making you come hard, Edward. There's nothing as satisfying. You're beautiful when you come."

"Thank you."

We cuddled in the tub for a good forty-five minutes, until my proximity to Edward started making me crazy.

"Baby," I moaned. "Are you too tired for me to fuck you?"

"Not as long as you do all the work."

I laughed. "Not a problem."

We toweled off and I followed Edward into his bedroom. I whistled. "Edward, your ass is a gorgeous color. Lie down on your front. It'll be less painful."

"I don't know if I'll be able to come again," he said as he arranged himself on the bed.

I crawled over him and traced light fingers over his rosy buttocks. "That sounds like a challenge …"

"Oh hell," he murmured sleepily.

"Just relax, Edward. Enjoy it. I'm really only concerned about my own orgasm right now. But I want to do something first." I placed my hands gently on his sore bottom and used my thumbs to spread his cheeks. _Oh yeah_ … I stroked my thumb over the soft hair and marveled at how beautiful he was, even here.

He gasped and I heard the question in his voice when he said, "Jasper …"

"Shhh, baby," I murmured, kissing his buttock and biting it ever so gently. He squirmed. "I'm going to lick and kiss you here." I stroked my thumb along his crack again.

"Oh fuck, Jasper."

I spread him more and licked my tongue along him, reveling in the noises he made. I couldn't get over how sensitive he was. I knew this would kill him. And I'd only begun.

His hands fisted the coverlet as I teased and tasted him. The sounds coming from him spurred me on. He spread his legs and went up on his knees, opening himself to me. I licked and bit and lapped at his hole like it was a rare delicacy. Indeed it was. I hadn't done this in a very long time. It was something I only considered when I had strong feelings for someone, and trusted them utterly.

He groaned loudly as I wriggled my tongue right at his entrance. "Oh, Jasper … I'm so fucking hard again."

I continued with my mouth and tongue but slid a hand between his legs. "Mmm," I lifted my face to say. "Yes, you are, baby. Does it feel good?"

"Oh my fucking God, Jasper. It feels so good."

I kept at it until he begged me to fuck him. I was so ready.

I lubed us up and slid inside him, pulling him up so he was sitting on me. I wrapped my arms around his chest and sucked on the skin of his neck as I rocked against him, feeling the heat and the depth of him. He made these awesome little gasps and whimpers as I fucked him, leaning his head back on my shoulder and giving himself over to me. I was so worked up I was already getting close and I needed to make him come one last time. I wrapped my slippery hand around his cock and stroked it in time with my thrusts. I held his hip with my other hand and pounded into him.

"Oh … fuck … Jasper … fuck … I fucking love you … I love you," he moaned as he came in violent bursts.

My own cock exploded inside him at those words. I groaned his name over and over in the ecstasy of my release.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Thanks for reading. Phew, this sex stuff is exhausting to write. I think next chapter they will just hang out together. I need a break and so do they ****.**

**Pandora**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Thank you for reviewing. I really enjoy the feedback.**

**Okay, so remember the boys were going to take a little break? Well, they did. But, apparently, I am unable to write a chapter that doesn't contain a lemon. It's like OCLD or something – Obsessive Compulsive Lemon Disease.**

**EPOV**

We woke in a tangle of limbs the next morning. I was sore all over but in a good way. Like I'd had a really good workout and hadn't stretched enough after. Which is exactly what had occurred, when you think about it.

I looked at Jasper. His blond head was resting on my shoulder, his arm thrown across me. I could feel his morning wood pressing against my leg. _Jesus, that cock of his_. I wanted to build a shrine to it. The way he'd fucked me last night would've brought me to my knees, if I hadn't already been on them. And when he'd groaned out my name over and over during his climax, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard in my entire fucking life, except for him admitting that he loved me.

I yawned and closed my eyes. It was Saturday and I had no-where to be. I still felt completely sated and relaxed. Three consecutive mind-blowing orgasms will do that to a man. And even though I absolutely loved being sexual with Jasper, today I wanted to just hang out with him. Maybe go for a run or go grocery shopping or something. Nothing fancy. I hoped he'd be of the same mind.

After about twenty minutes I felt him stir. I opened my eyes to immediately become lost in Jasper's light blue gaze.

"Morning, beautiful," he said softly.

"Morning, Master," I replied, grinning.

"Hmmm. I could get used to that. How's your ass? You're on your back, so it can't be that bad."

I wiggled my ass against the sheets. "Feels like I got a real good hiding from someone who knew what they were doing."

"Mm hm," he puckered his lips for a kiss and I obliged. I'd never get over how soft his lips were. But his stubble scratched against my own.

"We need to shave," I said.

"No kidding. But I like it." He reached out and touched my stubbly cheek.

"You like it rough, huh?"

"You know it, baby." He pushed his cock against me.

"Jasper. I need, like, at least twelve hours before I do anymore boy loving."

His forehead wrinkled in the cutest way as he regarded me with concern. "Aw, sweetie, did I wear you out?"

"Fuck, Jasper. Having sex with you is like running a marathon. I need to be in training."

He grinned and sat up, shaking the blond hair out of his face. "Oh, baby. You _are_ in training. And I can't wait for the next session."

I groaned. "Babe, I'm serious. I need some recovery time or my goddamn dick is gonna fall off."

He pushed the sheet back so he could look at it. We both did. The stupid thing was standing tall, of course.

"Now, that would be a shame." He leaned down and kissed the tip very gently. Then he covered it with the sheet again. "So, what do you want to do then? I've got nowhere to be today."

"Me neither. Wanna go for a run?"

He nodded. "Sure. Can you lend me some sweatpants and a t-shirt?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We ran about 4 k that morning, laughing and joking and ogling each other like teenagers. Jasper looked ridiculously sexy in my grey jogging pants and black t-shirt. I loved the way he looked in my clothes.

We had no trouble matching our pace and choosing a route. We were good running partners. And I almost killed myself laughing when Jasper collided with a newspaper bin cause he was ogling me. Of course, all that earned me was a slap on the ass. When we got back to my place we showered and shaved. Separately. I was holding firm on my no sex for twelve hours rule even though watching Jasper run had turned me on.

Once we were clean and dressed I convinced him to accompany me to the Safeway. I desperately needed to stock my kitchen and I really wanted to cook for him.

It surprised me how much fun it was doing ordinary domestic shit with Jasper. It sure beat doing it alone. It turned out we were both compulsive label readers, decrying the state of government regulation on false advertising in the food industry. And Jasper seemed to get a weird kind of enjoyment from feeling fruits and vegetables to test their ripeness. When I made fun of him he told me he was extremely tactile and visual, and that's part of what made him a good Dom. I rolled my eyes but I kind of believed that shit; it sort of made sense.

He insisted on paying for half of the bill, which was a sweet gesture. I mean, we weren't fucking living together; at least, not yet. Maybe never. Part of me was attracted to the idea. The other part of me was scared to death of Jasper having access to me 24/7. I mean, Christ. I'd never get anything done and I'd have to invent some sort of chair that didn't required ass contact.

Okay, maybe I was being melodramatic. It's not like I wasn't equally to blame for our crazy sexcapades. And I was really enjoying the easy camaraderie that we seemed to have outside of the bedroom. Maybe living with Jasper wasn't entirely out of the question. But it was a bit early to consider it.

When we got back to my place he helped me put the groceries away and kept his hands to himself. Although, now that I'd had a bit of a break, I was starting to feel a bit horny again. I mean, how the fuck could I help it? Here was this hot blond sex god in my kitchen, reaching up to put things away in the cupboard. His t-shirt rode up when he did, revealing a bit of his snake tattoo and his fine abs and the top of his happy trail …

"Edward."

"What?" I realized I was staring at his belly, a jar of spaghetti sauce in my hand.

"You said twelve hours," he smirked, closing the cupboard and approaching me slowly. "It hasn't even been six."

I shrugged. "I think I overestimated."

He nodded and took my face in his hands, kissing me tenderly, sweetly and taking his damn time. My pulse quickened and I opened myself to him, like I always did. I put down the jar of sauce. My hands slid under his shirt and smoothed over the slight hair on his taught belly, then moved up to those wonderful barbells. He moaned into my mouth when my fingers found them, and kissed me harder. He pressed his erection against me, pinning me against the counter. His mouth sucked the breath out of me and then slid down over my chin and down my throat. He kissed and licked at my Adam's apple as my eyes closed in pleasure.

"Jasper …"

He continued to kiss my throat and neck and lips as I caressed and teased him. My dick was so hard now. Then I felt him smile and shake his head slowly as he backed away.

"What …"

"Edward. I think we should wait. At least until after supper."

"Jasper, I'm fine, I'm good …"

"Oh baby, I know. But this will be another great lesson in restraint."

I gripped the counter ledge and glared at him. "You fucking control freak."

He raised his eyebrows. "Insults will get you nowhere, baby. They'll only make me firmer in my resolve."

"Firmer, eh?"

He laughed, adjusting his erection. "Cute. Come on. Let's finish this and go see a matinee or something."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We went to the movies. And I was a good boy.

We came back to my place and made a stir-fry and salad. When he finished his meal, Jasper pushed his chair away from the table. The look he gave me caused me to put my fork down even though I wasn't finished.

"You're dessert."

"What?"

"I have plans for you that involve chocolate body paint," he said with a lovely little smile.

My eyes widened and my cock twitched. "That sounds … remarkably tame for you."

He grinned and put his hands behind his head. "It's nice to just have some fun once in a while."

_Oh boy. Fun times with Jasper. I am so into that. _What he said next left me no doubt that I still needed to remember my place.

"Get my boots."

I grinned and brought his beautiful boots from the entry. He still sat stretched out with his hands behind his head.

"Put them on me and tie them up."

He grinned at my subservient posture as I did as directed. Once both boots were on his feel and tied, I bent and licked each one while looking into his blue eyes.

"Good boy. Now strip and lie down on the bed, on your back."

"Yes, Jasper."

I went to my room and removed my clothes. Then got into position. When Jasper showed up a few moments later, he had his shirt off. He went to the drawer and opened it, taking out the jar of body paint and the silver vibrator. The vibrator had a thin wire attached to a tiny controller, which made it good for anal use. If the whole thing went in, there was a way to get it back out.

My hand automatically went to my cock at the sight of the two items, but Jasper said, "Hands off. That's mine, baby."

I moaned and put my hand back on the bed beside me. "You are _such_ a control freak, Jasper."

"That's no secret. And you wouldn't have it any other way."

I grinned and watched as he lubed up the vibrator and kneeled on the bed between my spread legs. "Knees up, baby."

I bent my knees and watched closely as he pushed the small vibrator slowly into me. It felt amazing and it wasn't even on yet. I met Jasper's gaze.

"Aren't you gonna turn it on?"

"No."

"Fucker."

"Patience, baby. I'll turn it on when I'm ready."

He got off the bed and went into the ensuite. I heard the water running and guessed that he was rinsing the lube off his hands. He sauntered back in and picked up the jar of body paint, stepping up onto my bed and moving to stand over me, one booted foot on each side of my hips.

I stared up at him, my hands automatically finding the hard leather of his boots and rubbing. I moaned, my eyes locked with his. From this angle the bulge in his jeans was obvious and intimidating.

He stood there for a moment, obviously enjoying his position of power over me. Then, in one fluid movement, he sat down between my legs, leaving his booted feet where they were, his knees bent over my thighs.

"Oh fuck …" My hands kept stroking his boots as he opened the jar and regarded my cock. It stood proudly between us. He lifted the brush and painted a line of choclatey goo from the base of my cock to the tip.

"Oh …"

With his other hand he picked up the little controller and switched the vibrator onto a low speed.

I moaned. He continued to paint my cock with chocolate as I touched his boots and enjoyed the pleasant buzzing sensation in my ass.

"I always wanted to paint a masterpiece," Jasper murmured as he painted.

I grinned. "Thank you."

"Feel good?"

"Yes."

"You deserve this, Edward. You were a very good boy today." He spent a few more moments painting me. Then he replaced the brush and set down the jar. "Hands off the boots for a second."

I reluctantly pulled my hands away and watched as he pushed himself to his feet. He stood over me again and with a playful grin placed his left boot very gently on my chest. My hands moved toward it but he said, "No touching."

I whimpered in frustration, my eyes locked on his boot, my breaths quickening. I clenched my hands into fists. My cock felt weird, my ass felt amazing and the slight weight of his booted foot on my chest and the look of it … _fuck!_

"Jasper," I begged.

He laughed and took his foot off my chest. He turned around and dropped down on all fours. Now his boots were just below my shoulders and I was staring at his beautiful denim-covered ass. My arms wrapped around his legs as I felt his tongue on my cock.

"Fuck!"

He chuckled and I felt the vibrator slide out and then back into me with a delicious slowness.

"Oh … god …"

He spent the next twenty minutes licking my cock and balls clean of the body paint and fucking me gently with the silver vibrator. It was absolute Heaven. I hugged his boots to my sides and closed my eyes, giving myself over to him.

After a while I felt myself getting close, my cock reacting to Jasper's mouth and tongue as my ass throbbed and tingled from the delicate teasing movements of the vibrator. Suddenly, he began to move it with a quicker and stronger motion, at the same time increasing the speed of vibration. I groaned and gasped and moved my head from side to side as my dick was engulfed in his warm throat.

"Oh … fuck … Jasper … fuck!"

I held onto his calves and boots for dear life as I erupted in his mouth, my ass convulsing, my voice raised in a primal cry of pleasure. I'm pretty sure my orgasm lasted for at least forty seconds as Jasper milked me with his mouth and continued to move the vibrator inside me.

Finally, I felt my body relax to the state of Jello as Jasper released me and got rid of the toy.

"Oh my fucking god …" I breathed.

He kissed my softening cock and nuzzled my balls as I came back to earth. "You like that, huh? It seems my little slut responds to a gentle hand as much as a firm one."

"Oh Jasper … oh fuck, Jasper," I could only repeat his name over and over again while I tried to see past the stars in my eyes.

Jasper kneeled up and tried to get off me but I was still holding onto his legs. "Let go, baby. You're okay now."

I let go, knowing I was so much more than okay.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Wow, longest chapter yet. Thanks for reading ****.**

**Pandora**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**I am sorry for the delay in posting. Life has been a bit crazy. Settling down a bit now. **

**There will probably be two or three more chapters of this story and one Photoplay outtake. My e-book should be out in the next few weeks. After that, I will need to focus my creativity on my original fiction, as I have two more stories in the works for submission to my publishing company. However, all of my stories on will remain unless pulls them (hopefully not!). I may post one or all of them on my website as free reads with the names changed for people who don't 'get' the whole fanfic thing. I also may write something quite similar for publication, but it won't be exactly the same as this. **

**Again, the stories posted here are my gifts to you, to give you all a taste of my writing style in the hope that you may decide to purchase my e-book and follow my writing career. I would be honored if that were the case. **

**JPOV**

On Sunday morning I woke early. Edward was fast asleep so I wrote a note explaining my absence and went home for a change of clothes and a few other things. We only had one day left before classes and homework claimed us again and I wanted to make the most of it.

I peeked in on Alice and Rosalie when I got home. They were sprawled out in their king-sized bed, their legs touching, looking like two little girls at a sleepover. Alice even had her thumb in her mouth. I smiled and closed the door carefully.

I missed them a little. Things had been so intense between Edward and me I hadn't had much opportunity to hang out with the girls. Maybe one evening this week we could all go out together. I knew they'd love Edward. I hoped he would enjoy their company as much as I did.

I enjoyed a long, leisurely shower. It was nice to be back home, even though I felt fragmented and eager to get back where I belonged – with Edward. Saturday had been so much fun – our run and the grocery shopping just as enjoyable as the intimate moments. Edward was fast becoming my best friend as well as my lover. I suddenly had a vision of me, ten years down the line, explaining my, by then, lengthy relationship with Edward: "We clicked right away and never looked back." I shook my head and pushed it away. It was silly to think that way. Things were going well, that's true. But so many things could go wrong in a relationship.

I toweled off and got dressed. I decided to surprise Edward and wear my leather pants. He certainly liked them the last time I wore them. And, really, they were the only pants that did the boots justice. I put on a crisp white cotton button-up shirt. I wanted to look different – a little less casual – for a change. Once I'd dressed, I went to my closet and selected a few items to take to Edward's. I put them in my messenger bag and started to write a note for the girls. But I had only written three words when the bedroom door opened and Alice came out, yawning. Her hair was mussed and she was wearing the cutest little tank top and boy shorts. She smiled when she saw me.

"Jasper!" she said quietly, closing the door behind her. She looked me up and down. "Wow – you look nice. Hot date today?"

I held out my arm and she gave me a warm hug. She smelled like cinnamon and sugar. I nodded.

"That boy from last week? Fred?"

"Edward. Yep."

She headed into the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee. "He's a cutie pie. Is he into the kinky shit?"

I just smiled at her.

"Wow. That's so awesome. I hope you're taking good care of him."

I arched my brow. "What do you think, Alice?"

She grabbed her toast and quickly buttered it. "I think you're spanking that poor boy within an inch of his life. And he adores you for it."

I laughed. "You're very astute, Alice."

She shrugged. "I know my Jasper. And the way Edward was looking at you the other day … just be careful." She gave me a knowing look.

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper. You're very easy to fall for. Don't lead him on, if you're just having fun with him."

I felt my cheeks redden slightly and I looked at my hands.

"Oh, baby," she whispered. "You're falling for _him_, aren't you?"

I looked up and she was staring at me with an astounded expression on her face, her toast forgotten. I nodded.

"Jasper, wow. That's awesome."

"Yeah. It's also scary as fuck."

"Why?"

"Because what if things don't work out? What if he breaks my heart, Alice? It would fucking kill me."

"That's a risk you have to take, sweetie. Because what if things _do_ work out?"

I nodded. "It would be amazing. I want what you and Rose have."

She grinned. "Who wouldn't? I have a good feeling about you and Edward."

"Me too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was getting ready to ring Edward's doorbell a second time when I decided to just try the handle. The door opened and I stepped inside. The place looked almost as it had this morning, except for a half-drunk cup of coffee and a plate of crumbs on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes and took them into the kitchen, rinsing them and leaving them neatly by the sink.

I walked slowly back through the living room, listening for any clue to his whereabouts. My ears picked up a faint rustling sound and labored breathing, coming from Edward's bedroom. _That naughty boy …_ I moved quietly to the bedroom door, which was slightly open. I peeked in.

A smile spread slowly over my face as I caught sight of my lover. He lay on his side, naked, with his back to the door, ipod earbuds nestled in his ears, one knee bent and his elbow moving back and forth quickly as he stroked himself; his breaths and the occasional gasp the only sounds.

_Naughty, naughty Edward._ I left my bag outside the door and moved carefully into the room. Fuck he was beautiful. By the time I got close enough to see that his eyes were closed, my cock was achingly hard.

Hmm. What to do in this situation? A normal boyfriend would help him out, of course. But I was far from normal. I moved slowly around the bed until I was facing him. I watched him for a little, wondering if he would open his eyes and see me. Hi didn't, and he seemed to be getting close to orgasm. I had to step in and put an end to this nonsense.

I leaned forward, placing one hand gently and carefully on the bed for balance. With my other hand I took hold of the earbud wire and yanked.

The earbuds jerked from his ears. His eyes flew open and he shouted, "What the fuck!" as he let go of his dick and scrambled back on the bed.

"Hello, Edward."

"Oh my fucking god, Jasper. You almost gave me a heart attack."

I smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't leave your front door unlocked when you jerk off."

His cheeks flushed as my eyes drifted to his hard cock. "Shit." Then he looked me up and down. "Jasper, you look like a wet dream."

I laughed. "You look like a very naughty boy. What were you thinking? I told you I'd be back by one. You couldn't wait for me?"

He blushed even more. "Well, I … I just was remembering yesterday and I … couldn't help myself." He looked at the clock. "Anyway, it's only noon. You're early."

I shook my head and crawled over to him. "Don't try to pin this on me, Edward. This is mine." I stroked my hand along his length, making him sigh. "You should have waited."

He stared up at me with a look I knew well. "Am I in trouble?"

I grinned. "Oh, baby. You are in so much trouble."

"Fuck …"

I grabbed his cock and jerked it a few times. He groaned. Then I got off the bed.

"On your hands and knees, please. Facing the wall." I rolled up my sleeves as I got the bag from the hallway. Edward was in position when I got back in the room. But it wasn't quite right for what I wanted to do.

"Baby, I need you closer to the edge."

He moved back until his ass was right in front of me. I smacked it. "That's perfect."

I walked around to the side of the bed and laid out the items I planned to use on him. His lips curved into a little smile when he saw the paddle, then a bigger smile when I placed the medium sized plug beside it. When I pulled out the large plug, the smile dissolved and a look of fear replaced it.

"Jasper …"

"Shhh, darling. You'll be all right. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, but …"

"I'll go slow. But you'll be begging for it in about thirty minutes."

He thought for a moment, then nodded. I went to the drawer and got the spreader bar.

"Oh, fuck," he said when he saw it. "I love that thing, Jasper."

I grinned. "Me too." I turned it over in my hands. "Did you notice there are cuffs for your wrists as well as your legs?"

"Really? How the hell does that work?"

"Here, let me show you." I attached the spreader bar to his ankles this time, instead of just below his knees. "Okay, now slide your arms between your legs until your wrists are on the bar."

He did so. "Oh, crap," he said as I buckled his wrists to the bar. The position forced his knees to bend further and his shoulders to rest on the bed. His cheek was against the coverlet, head turned sideways.

I looked him over. "Oh, yes. Now that is a beautiful sight if I ever saw one." He looked so vulnerable and open to me. The position put him entirely at my mercy and spread him in a delightful way. I licked my finger and slid it along the crack of his ass and over his exposed hole. He whimpered and I chuckled. "We're gonna have so much fun today."

His breathing was already excited with the anticipation of what was to come. I leaned in and licked him up and down, teasing his hole with my tongue. He moaned and pulled on the cuffs. I pulled back and teased him with my finger, eventually sliding it into him. He groaned in pleasure.

"I think this spreader bar was a good investment," I said, pushing my finger in and out of him, delighting in the absolute control I had.

"Mm hm," he moaned. "So fucking good."

I withdrew my finger and spanked him sharply. He grunted. "You won't be able to stay in this position too long so we'd better get started." I peeled off my shirt and placed it neatly on a chair. Then I picked up the smaller plug and coated it with lube, ensuring that Edward could see. "This is gonna feel so good, baby. And it'll prepare you for the big one."

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. "Jasper," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in fucking Heaven right now."

I grinned at the honesty of his statement. I leaned in and kissed his ear. "Just wait, baby. Just wait."

He gasped and nodded, his breathing picking up again.

I moved behind him and ran the plug up and down his crack, spreading the lube and teasing him at the same time. I took it away and slid two fingers into him, stretching him. Then I pulled them out and pushed the plug slowly inside him. He moaned and swore as it went in and then settled. I backed up and looked him over.

"Wow. That is one of the hottest things I've ever seen." I palmed my aching cock through my pants. Then I picked up the paddle.

"I'm going to paddle you now. Don't you dare come. If you get close just tell me and I'll give you a minute."

"Okay," he panted.

"Ready?"

"Fuck, yes."

I struck him fairly gently. I wanted to warm him up. I knew that the pleasure of being paddled would be exaggerated due to the plug, so less was more at this point. I didn't want him to come yet and I wasn't gonna make it too difficult for him.

He groaned. "More …"

I struck him again.

"Oh my god …"

"You like that, baby?"

"Yes. I feel so …" he struggled for words. I smoothed the paddle over his bottom as he gathered his thoughts.

"What?"

" … so liberated … so free to be myself … I don't know. That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does, Edward. It's called a paradox."

"Nice, Jasper. I know what a paradox is. I'm the lit major, remember?"

I chuckled and struck a nice blow with the paddle, making him groan. "Don't get smart with me." I struck him again, harder. "I won't stand for it."

"Oh, fuck … sorry … do it again, Jasper."

"Uh uh. Time for the next phase of your punishment." I took hold of the base of the plug and eased it out of him. He groaned with pleasure as it slid out.

"How's your cock feeling?"

"Desperate," he gasped.

I chuckled. "Good." I put my hand between his legs and slid it along his erection.

"Oh … that feels so good."

"Better than your own hand?"

"Much better."

"Maybe you'll learn your lesson." I rubbed his cock a few times. I knew he was trying to thrust against my hand but, because of the position and his restraints, he was helpless to do so. He whimpered in frustration as I took my hand away. I chuckled.

"No fair," he moaned.

I picked up the large plug and lubed it up carefully while Edward stared at it with wide but excited eyes. "Life's not fair, baby. Especially when I'm involved."

I moved behind him. But I didn't do anything with the plug just yet. I was gonna make him beg for it, like I'd promised. I teased my finger up and down his crack, every now and then pushing it teasingly into his hole and out again. He tried to squirm but couldn't really manage it.

"Jasper …"

"What, baby?"

"I want …"

"What do you want, baby?"

"Please …"

"Tell me."

He growled in frustration. When he spoke it was between clenched teeth. "Put that big, motherfucking thing in my ass, Jasper. I want it."

"Are you sure?" I ran it along his crack so he could feel how very large it was.

"Yes! Fuck!"

"Okay. Just relax." I pressed the tip against his hole and he opened beautifully for me. I pushed gently and it started to slide in, stretching him and causing wonderful sounds to come out of his mouth.

"Oh … ungh … fuuuuuck …"

I pushed steadily, teasing around his hole with the fingers of my other hand. He gasped and groaned and hissed as it stretched him. Finally, after a few minutes of gentle, steady pressure, the largest part slipped in and his anus closed around it. He moaned steadily for several moments and trembled. I caressed his bottom gently as he got used to it.

"Oh fuck, Jasper," he finally managed to utter with a shaky voice.

"Feel good?"

"You have no idea," he whispered.

"Oh, I think I have some idea. I'm going to paddle you now, okay? I'll start slow. I still don't want you to come just yet. Let me know if you need a minute."

"Mmmm. Could you just … touch my cock again? Please, Jasper? Please, sir?"

"Since you asked so nicely." I slid my hand along his cock a couple of times. He moaned and swore and panted.

"I NEED A MINUTE!"

I laughed and took my hand off him immediately. "Tell me when you're ready."

After a few minutes, he nodded. "Okay."

I struck his right cheek with the paddle.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper! Jesus …"

I struck him again, on the other side.

"Fuck!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Feel good?"

"Oh …"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." I struck his ass straight on with the paddle and he cried out. I did it again.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper … can I come? Can I come?" His voice was pitched high and desperate.

"Are you that close?"

"Yes," he groaned and I could tell that he was.

"It's a little soon." I said and struck his beautiful bottom again.

"Please! Oh, please, Jasper!"

"I guess so. But when you're done I'm gonna fuck you into tomorrow." I struck him twice more in quick succession and he dissolved into a mass of contractions and spurting fluid. The noises he made were loud and primal as his body took over and shuddered its pleasure. I dropped the paddle and wrapped my hand around his cock, pumping the cum out of him and watching him shake and spasm. It was fucking epic, as I knew it would be.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Thanks for reading! Please review – I love hearing everyone's opinions.**

**Pandora**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters – no copyright infringement intended.**

**I wanted to assure some reviewers that my original fiction is much more thought out than my fanfiction, with a bit more plot and a tiny bit less sex; more of a traditional story and a little more realistic (I think). Also expertly edited so the language is tight and smooth (oh, that sounds dirty). **

**This is just a really fun romp with lots of hot lemons and virtually no angst. Real life is angsty enough. I don't like to write it.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**EPOV**

I shuddered in his grasp, choking out a loud growl/groan. Whatever it was sounded raw and animalistic. As the intense pleasure waned I focused in on Jasper's voice to pull me down from the clouds.

"Edward, baby … Are you okay?"

I moaned. It was all I could manage.

His hands worked the buckles of my restraints, freeing me quickly. I started to slide forward onto my belly but felt a slap on my ass. "Up on all fours, Edward. I'm not done yet, remember?"

_Oh yeah. Shit_. I was fucking tired and sore from everything. I forced myself to obey. It was only fair.

"Relax, gorgeous. Let me get this out."

_Oh right._ I'd forgotten all about the big plug, even though it was still inside me. It wasn't difficult for him to dislodge it from me since I was so very relaxed. I cried out as it left me and sent reverberations of pleasure through my body. And then Jasper's cock was pushing easily into me, up to the hilt. I groaned in delight, feeling my dick start to harden immediately.

Jasper gasped and pumped his cock in and out of me, obviously excited beyond belief by our games and my epic orgasm.

"Fuck, Edward … you're so fucking amazing … I love you so much … I'd do fucking anything for you …"

"I know, I know. Just shut up and fuck me … you feel so good."

He pounded me fiercely then, shouting and groaning and making sure everyone within a thirty foot radius knew what was going on. I would have laughed except the pleasure was building in me again and all I could do was mumble nonsense and make tired little whimpers.

This went on for long moments as he had his fill of me and fucked me within an inch of my life. When he wrapped his hand around my cock and urged me to come, I did, like a well-trained animal. I groaned and released my pleasure over his hand as he spurted into my ass with a loud and strangled cry. We shuddered together and collapsed into a sweaty, exhausted heap on the bed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jasper insisted on taking me out to dinner. We went to a fancy Italian place on Elgin Street. A recently converted warehouse, it had already become known for its gourmet pizza and mouthwatering specials.

Jasper scanned the wine list. He was still wearing his leather pants and white shirt since they had miraculously stayed clean. He looked divine. I had on black dress pants and a red button-up. It was nice to dress up for a change. My ass was sore from this morning. I loved knowing that this sexy man choosing a bottle of wine for us to share was responsible. It gave me a warm feeling inside to match the heat on my bottom.

"Would you like red or white, Edward?"

I looked at him. How on earth did he manage to make even the most mundane questions sexy?

"Red, please."

He smiled. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Fine. Perfect."

"Good. Order whatever you want. I'm buying."

"Jasper, you don't have to …"

"I know. I want to." He looked down, then back up at me with guileless blue eyes. "I like taking care of you, Edward. I'm not trying to emasculate you or anything."

I laughed, raising my eyebrows. "I think you did that when you gave me my first spanking." We stared at each other. I could literally see the way he cared about me in the blue depths of his irises. I hoped he could see the same thing in my eyes.

Jasper ordered an expensive sounding wine and some calamari. I wasn't a huge fan of calamari but he assured me it would melt in my mouth, it was so good here.

He was right. It was delicious. And the wine was incredible. When would this man stop impressing me with his knowledge and experience? We were the same age, but in so many ways, he seemed years older.

"How did you get into the whole Dom thing anyway?" I asked, as we waited for our main courses.

"Um," he shook his head, appearing embarrassed. "Natural inclination, I guess? I like having control."

I grinned. "Yes. You do."

"I researched it a bit and learned my technique from trial and error. I never got into the heavy stuff so it wasn't a matter of safety. Just trust and pushing limits a bit. The men I practiced on were quite happy for that experience. I'm drawn to guys who prefer giving up control."

"Like me."

He shook his head. "I've never met anybody like you, Edward."

"What do you mean?"

He sipped his wine. "You're just so … innocent and … trusting. And yet, you're not afraid to take control when you need to. I've never … " he looked down at the table. "I've never let anyone dominate _me_ the way you have." He paused. "But I love it. I love giving my control to you sometimes. Because I trust you as much as you trust me."

The waitress brought our main courses then and we ate in silence.

I thought about what Jasper had said. When I finished my meal, I put my fork down.

"Move in with me," I blurted out.

He froze, his fork halfway to his lips. "What?"

"Move in with me, Jasper."

He put his fork down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fucking positive." Shit, maybe he wasn't ready for this conversation. "Do you want to?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Are you kidding?"

My smile was so big, then. And Jasper smiled too, with an excited flash in his blue eyes.

I held up my hand. "Wait. We'll have to have some ground rules."

He smirked. "I agree."

I glared at him. "Not those kinds of rules. _My_ rules. That_ you_ must follow."

"See what I mean? You definitely have a dominant streak in you."

I glanced around. Luckily we were tucked into a little corner with no-one else seated near us. Still, I kept my voice down.

"Don't distract me. Rule number one: I'm allowed to masturbate on occasion."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, all right. As long as I get to watch."

My cock twitched joyfully. "Rule number two: I need a day or two between spanking sessions."

"Agreed. I will hold you to that."

"Very funny. Rule number three: We need to dedicate three evenings and one weekend afternoon to schoolwork."

He coughed and his face reddened slightly.

"Oh no," I said.

"I'm sorry. I just had an image of me standing over you with a ruler." He shifted in his seat. "I'm hard now."

"Jasper. Focus." But I had to shift a little too. "I really want to graduate next year."

He nodded. "So do I. Okay, I've got some rules too."

"No doubt."

"If I switch into Dom mode and you don't feel like playing, for god's sake say something. Don't do it just to make me happy."

I nodded. "Sure."

"When I screw up, which I will do at some point, please don't kick me to the curb. I want to work through that shit. Okay? You're worth it. _We're_ worth it."

"I promise. But can I spank you if you mess up?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes. That's a good motivator for me not to. You were fucking ruthless the last time."

"Oh, come on. You spank _me_ harder than that."

He smirked. "Because you like it." He ran a hand through his hair. "We have to stop talking about this. Do you want dessert?"

I gave him my sexiest look. "Yes. But it's not on the menu. Which is surprising. This is supposed to be an 'up and coming' place."

He laughed and beckoned the server. He paid the bill and we went back to my place.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You know, I do have to go home tonight," he said as we walked up the steps. I keyed open the door and pulled him inside.

"Don't worry. This won't take long." I pushed him hard against the wall and kissed him passionately, my hands frantic on his flies.

He panted into my mouth. "Easy …"

"Yes, I am." I replied. As soon as I had his pants open and his cock out, I dropped to my knees and took him in my mouth.

"Oh, Jesus … Edward, fuck!"

He pounded the wall with his fist. I worked his cock, fast and frantic, cupping his balls in one hand after pulling his pants down to his thighs. I was so happy, so excited, that he'd agreed to move in with me, I couldn't contain myself. I sucked and licked his cock like I was starving.

I felt his hands in my hair as I listened to his moans and gasps. They drove me on. I took him deep and hummed in pleasure. Then I remembered those fuck-awesome boots. My hands found them quickly. I rubbed the leather as I worked him with my mouth.

I fucking loved this. He was at my mercy right now and I was gonna make him come. I came off his cock just long enough to coat two fingers with my spit.

"Spread your legs," I panted, elbowing his knee. He did so, moaning in anticipation. As I swallowed his cock again I slipped my fingers into his crack and teased his hole, eventually pushing them gently inside him. He cried out and his cock pulsed in my mouth. He was close. I pushed my fingers in and out of him. Then I pressed them up inside, where his sweet spot should be.

"Oh … fuck! Fuuuuck!" he yelled and groaned loudly as he came down my throat, clutching my hair and jerking his hips. "Edward …"

I swallowed it down and moaned my own pleasure as he came utterly undone. When he'd finished, he withdrew from my mouth and fell to his knees, kissing me and tasting himself on me. Then his hands were on my belt. He undid my pants and pushed me to the floor.

"Stay still. Don't move." He said, grabbing my hands and holding them to my sides as he took my cock in his warm mouth. I groaned and grunted as he worked me, my neck bent at a painful angle so I could watch him. What a gorgeous sight that was. He glanced up and winked as he sucked me hard. I threw my head back, hitting it against the floor, and moaned loudly. He was fucking killing me. I wouldn't last long. I stared up at the ceiling as he took me deep and moaned around me.

"Oh fuck, Jasper. Oh fuck, yeah … like that … keep going …"

He ramped up his speed and played with my hole with his fingertip. That was all it took. I erupted with a yell between his sweet lips. I pulled against the hold he had on my wrists as my back arched and my eyes closed in ecstasy.

We lay on the floor afterwords, panting and spent, and half undressed.

"Can you move in tomorrow?" I asked breathlessly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**As always, thanks for reading. Very much thanks to those who take the time to review. It makes this all worthwhile.**

**Pandora**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This is just a short fun chapter before the final chapter. It was something that had to be written. Enough said. We are still in Edward's POV. The final chapter will be in Jasper's POV. I think.**

**EPOV**

"Edward Cullen. Could you come in here, please?"

Jasper's tone of voice, and his use of my last name, sent a wave of excitement through me. _Mr. Whitlock wants to play …_

I had spent Saturday afternoon studying and was just reviewing some notes. Jasper had poked his head in about half an hour ago to see if I was nearly done. We had been living together for a few months and were very careful not to impinge on each other's study time. I closed my notebook and put down my pen, my cock already hardening in anticipation of what he had planned for me. We hadn't had a real session in awhile – school, friends, and mundane housekeeping getting in the way. So I was eager to have some 'playtime'.

I exited the bedroom and stopped dead at the sight that greeted me.

Jasper stood beside the old oak desk that he had cleared of clutter and dust. It had been a junk pile for years, so it looked strange with its top completely bare. Of course, the rest of the image killed me. Jasper had placed one of the chairs from the dining room in front of the desk and stood, straight and tall, beside it. He wore dark wash jeans, a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up, and a striped tie. For once, he didn't have on the boots that I loved so much. But I didn't care. The brown leather shoes he wore completed the effect of a young, hip schoolteacher waiting for his student.

"Fuck. Me." I said, unable to move.

He frowned. "Mr. Cullen. I won't tolerate such language in my classroom."

_Whoa. He's good._ "Yes, sir," I said contritely and lowered my gaze from his intense blue stare.

"Come here, please."

I walked over to stand before him. He placed his hand on the back of the straight chair, pulling it out so the feet scraped along the floor. I gave him a look that said _don't wreck the goddamn floor_, and he raised his eyebrows, challenging me. I did as I was told.

From somewhere nearby he produced a lined pad of paper and a pen. He placed both on the desk in front of me. "I'd like you to write 'I will not swear in class' fifty times, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, sir." I picked up the pen. My dick was erect and tenting my black sweatpants. The song title 'Hot for Teacher' kept repeating in my brain on an infinite loop as I started writing the lines. I heard him and sensed him walking around me, but I didn't look up from the paper. The anticipation of what he was planning was so very exciting. I tried to control my breathing and focus on the words I was writing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him sit on the edge of the desk.

"Mr. Cullen."

I glanced up. My cock pulsed as I caught sight of the wooden ruler in his left hand. _Oh Jesus. Yes, please … _I met his eyes. They were alive with mischief and he was trying not to smile.

"Yes, sir?" My voice shook with excitement.

His other hand, which was behind him, suddenly appeared and he dropped a folded piece of paper on top of my lines. "I found this under your desk."

I stared at the paper. _What the …_

"Open it and tell me what it says."

I unfolded the paper, wondering what he was after. I didn't have to wonder for long. When I saw what was written there, I felt some moisture leak from my hard cock. I glanced at him and cleared my throat.

"Well?" he prompted.

I tried to maintain the façade of an embarrassed student as I read the words in Jasper's neat script: "I can't stop looking at Mr. Whitlock's tight ass."

"And?"

"… and I want to suck his huge cock."

There was silence. I stared at the paper and shifted in my seat.

"Did you write that note, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," I whispered.

There was a pause. "Is it true, or just a joke?"

I cleared my throat again. "Its true, sir. It's not a joke." I squirmed again. I was so hard.

He stood up and moved close so that he was standing right next to me. "Do you think those are appropriate thoughts to be having in class?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, sir."

"I agree. Stand up, please."

I pushed my chair back and stood up. He moved it out of the way.

"Pull your pants down and bend over the desk."

_Oh fucking Christ, this is hot._ With trembling hands, I pushed my black sweatpants down, exposing my naked ass and my erect, leaking cock. I leaned over and put my hands on the desk.

I heard his 'tsk'ing sounds and then his hand was on my behind. "No underwear? I believe that's a violation of the dress code."

"Yes, sir."

He reached around and stroked my aching cock with light fingers. "Hmm, impressive, Mr. Cullen. But entirely inappropriate in this situation."

"Yes, sir." I gasped at the wonderful sensation of his fingers on me and inwardly grinned at the irony of his comment. He was so fucking clever, my Jasper. And then all thoughts left me as his fingers abandoned my flesh and I felt the wooden ruler make contact with my bottom. I hissed in surprise and pleasure.

"That's for the language, Mr. Cullen," he said. He hit me again. I moaned.

"That's for the note."

_Thwack._ "Oh …"

"That's for the dress code violation."

_Thwack._ "Fuck …"

He struck me three more times, the wooden ruler leaving sharp stinging welts. But I loved it. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"And that's just because I love watching your ass change color." He whacked me again and then put the ruler on the desk. "Now, pull up your pants, Mr. Cullen, and undo mine."

I was breathing heavily and so fucking turned on. It was as if he had a direct line to my fantasies. I pulled up my sweatpants with trembling hands, groaning as the soft material slid over my cock and the tender flesh of my ass. I glanced at Jasper – he regarded me coolly, staying in character. I licked my lips slowly in anticipation and saw his mouth twitch.

"I haven't got all day."

"Sorry, Mr. Whitlock," I murmured contritely and quickly dropped to my knees before him. _Oh, fuck yeah_. The outline of his big, erect cock was clear under the denim of his jeans. My shaky hand undid the top button and pulled down the zipper.

"Very good. I see that you can follow directions when you're properly motivated."

"Yes, sir."

He pushed his jeans and boxers down. His huge cock sprang free and I resisted the urge to just grab it. Instead, I stared at it and licked my lips again.

"I'm waiting, Mr. Cullen."

_Oh. All right, then._ I grasped him gently in my right hand and swept my tongue over the leaking tip.

He made a sound and I glanced up. He was watching me, his eyes heavy lidded and dark. _Oh, I am so gonna be teacher's pet after this … _I kissed the tip very softly and then traced my tongue along the substantial length of him. I felt one of his hands slide into my hair and massage my scalp.

"More," he said.

So I gave him more. And more and more. And faster and harder. Until he groaned loudly and said in a tight voice, "Stop. Stop, now."

It was hard to stop. He tasted so good. And the way his shirttails hung down, and when I looked up, the tie … it was all too much. But I forced myself to release him.

"Bend over the desk," he panted.

I did so quickly, leaning right over the top and holding onto the sides. I knew I was about to get fucked. Hard. I couldn't wait.

Jasper – Mr. Whitlock – tugged my pants down roughly and slapped my ass, making me cry out in both pain and excitement. Next, his slippery fingers caressed me and slipped inside. Since I couldn't see him, it was so easy to pretend I was about to get fucked by my hot teacher. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the fantasy. In no time he was pushing his cock into me, making noises that no teacher should be making in the 'classroom'. I groaned, feeling him fill my ass with his hot, pulsing length. When he was fully inside me, he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "My cock is in your ass, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, sir." I groaned.

"How do you want to be fucked?"

I groaned again. He was rocking gently against me, goading me into speaking. "Hard …"

"Pardon?"

"Fuck me hard, Mr. Whitlock. Please …"

He laughed and took the lobe of my ear between his teeth as he pulled out and slammed back in, pressing me into the hard wood of the desk.

"Yes!" I shouted.

He straightened up, grabbing my hips and starting to fuck me in earnest. It felt so good and the excitement of the game had pushed us both to a frenzy of need. I braced myself as he slammed into me again and again, delighting in his loud moans and hisses as my own sounds escaped my wide-open mouth. Soon I felt him drive deep and still, a high pitched keen escaping his throat as he came inside me. His fingers gripped my flesh painfully as the pleasure coursed through him. I panted and whimpered, desperate for my own release as I was filled with his. Then his hand was around me, stroking, jerking me, his cock still deep inside me. I shouted out as, with long spurts, I let go beneath him.

We stayed together as we rode the pleasure and came down from the high. Eventually, Jasper kissed my cheek and murmured, "You really are a model student, Mr. Cullen."

I sighed happily, my body still bent over the wood of the old desk, which had warmed from the heat of my body. "And you are an exceptional teacher, Mr. Whitlock. You certainly know how to get the best from your students."

**Xxx**

**Now that was fun. For everyone, I hope.**

**Pandora**


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Okay, so I wanted to time the final chapter of The Story of E with the release of my e-book, Exposure, but we're not quite there yet. Anyway, I wrote it last week and want to post it now. However, since I want all of your attention to announce my e-book's release, I will be writing another chapter, which will be a future-take with our boys, which I will post once Exposure is available for purchase/download. **

**BTW, for those interested, I have added a chapter to the original Photoplay with at least one other chapter planned. Hope you'll check it out ****.**

**I have created a 'Goodreads' profile as Elizabeth Lister, so if anyone has an account there, please look me up and say hi.**

**JPOV**

I was lurking outside the Lit building, in the shadows, waiting for Edward. When I saw his familiar form exit the doors and start down the steps, I started forward but froze when someone said, "Mr. Cullen!"

Edward froze too and turned back to the building.

Bile rose in my throat as I saw his Myth and Language professor, the one that wanted into his pants, come out the doors and approach him. "Mr. Cullen. I need to speak to you in my office."

Edward hesitated. He looked uncomfortable. "About what, sir?"

"You're paper. It was disorganized and sloppily written. But if you come and speak with me, perhaps we could come to an … arrangement." I saw his eyes drift over Edward, pausing at his crotch. He licked his lips.

I wanted to vomit. _That motherfucker!_ _I can't believe he has the audacity to try something with my boy!_ I strode quickly out of the shadows and up the steps, just as Edward looked around and saw me. The relief in his eyes was obvious. "Jasper," he said as I moved past him and right into the professor's personal space.

"You fucking letch," I whispered in his face. "Leave Edward alone or I will report your unethical ass to the University Administrators."

Professor Stevenson's face went ashen. "I only wanted to …" he stuttered, his face reddening guiltily.

"I know exactly what you want to do. I see the way you look at him. And I'm telling you to back the fuck off, or I will destroy your goddamn career. You hear me?"

He cast his eyes down and nodded twice. "I won't bother him again." He whispered. "Just … don't say anything. Please."

"Well, you'd better take another look at Edward's essay, because I read it. And it isn't sloppy or disorganized. He worked for weeks on that thing and he deserves at least a B+ on it. If not more."

The professor looked at me, his eyes assessing. I even saw the hint of an interest in _me_ now. Fucking prick. "I'll have another look." His eyes flicked to Edward, then back at me. "I'm sure you're right, Mr. ?"

I laughed. "You think I'm gonna tell you my name? You're only gonna get that information if the admin board files a report. So you'd better hope you never do. I'm enrolled at this University, and if I hear from Edward that you've made any more inappropriate advances, or upset him in any way, I will make a very loud and public complaint. And you will be fucking history." I stared at him fiercely until he nodded in acknowledgement. Then I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him after me down the steps.

x x x

Alice looked at me in shock. "Did you really rescue poor Edward from his lecherous professor?"

We were lounging with the girls at my old place, drinking beer and catching up. Edward had just told them what had happened earlier in the afternoon. I nodded.

Rosalie lifted her hand up for a high five, which I gave her. "That is kick-ass, Jasper. You rock."

Edward nodded. "You should've seen his face. It was fucking epic. I think he was waiting for Jasper to haul off and deck him."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not gonna give him an easy way to get _me_ in trouble. Anyway, I've got his fucking number now, and he knows it."

Alice cuddled up to Edward. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

He blushed. "I'm fine. I could've handled it myself, if it had come to that. But I'm glad it didn't get that far."

She nodded. "And how are you finding sharing a domicile with that naughty, horny boy there?" She pointed at me. Edward looked my way and blushed even more.

"Alice," I murmured, in a warning tone.

"What? Are you going to deny that you are both naughty and perpetually horny, Jasper?"

"Of course not."

"I love it," Edward said quickly, throwing me a bashful smile.

Alice grinned. "And is your cute little ass surviving?"

"Alice! Leave my boy alone."

"Jesus, Jasper, I'm just asking." She looked at Edward. "So?"

"It's sore today. Um, Jasper played the naughty schoolteacher yesterday – ironically enough." He shrugged. "It's a hot fantasy. Not so hot in real life though."

"Do you want me to put some Arnica cream on it?"

"Sure. That would be great," he said, to my surprise. He stood and winked at me. "I'm proud to show off Jasper's handiwork. Maybe you can wax me while you're at it."

Alice clapped her hands. "Of course! You're going to be so pretty when I'm done, Edward!" She looked over at me. "Oh, Jasper. You've got yourself a good one here."

"Don't I know it." I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's soon to be smooth-as-butter behind as Rosalie clinked her beer with mine.

x x x

When we got home later that evening, Edward pulled me into a warm embrace. "Thank you, Jasper."

"For what?"

He sighed and kissed my neck. "For telling Professor Stevenson to fuck off and leave me alone; for introducing me to Alice and Rosalie, and for revealing to me the pleasures of a good spanking … among other things."

I held him against me. He felt fragile suddenly, although I knew he was anything but. "You're welcome, Edward." I nuzzled into his neck, my heart swelling painfully with the feelings I had for this man.

His mouth found mine. He kissed me softly, slowly and deeply. I moaned into his mouth and pushed the evidence of my desire against him gently. "Fuck, I love you so much." He deepened the kiss and grasped the sides of my face, telling me with his mouth and lips how much he cared for me. Then he slowed and kissed me softly again, finally pulling back and placing a sweet kiss on the corner of my mouth. He took my hand and led me toward our bedroom. "C'mon."

I followed him, drunk on his kisses and on the feeling of permanence in the way he held my hand. _This will last. I'm sure of it._

He urged me to lie down on the bed and whispered in my ear as he undid my jeans. "I'm going to show you how much I love you, Jasper." He undressed me as I watched him with adoration. It was strange for me to be naked when he was clothed. He had a different hunger in his eyes tonight and in a moment I knew why.

He went to the drawer and opened it, withdrawing the leather handcuffs and bringing them over. "Can I cuff you, baby?"

I felt an exquisite thrill run through me as I gazed into his excited green eyes. "Yes."

"Awesome," he said, grinning. "It's my turn to play Dom again."

My eyes feasted on him as he leaned over me, attaching first one and then the other wrist to the eye-hook in my Ikea bed frame. We had brought my bed over here, since it was equipped for any games we might want to play. "There," he said, when he finished. "You can't escape me now."

I laughed softly. "Why would I want to?"

He winked at me and unbuttoned his shirt, oh so slowly, as I watched in fascination. "You're so beautiful, Edward," I said as he pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

"Shhh," he murmured. "Quiet now."

He pushed his pants down and off. I moaned at the sight of him, hard and wet for me. There was nothing hotter in this universe than Edward at this moment; in control, confident, and full to the brim with his need for me.

I pulled weakly against the cuffs as he bent to kiss me again. And I was lost. Lost in the heat of his mouth and the feel of his hot, wet cock against me. I felt all traces of my dominance over him disappear in this moment as I gave myself over to his need to be _my _master. And he was such a gentle master. I was harsh and demanding, but Edward enslaved with softness.

He rubbed his cock against me and moaned, breaking the kiss to trail his tongue down my chin, over my throat and across my chest to those goddamn piercings. I knew I was truly done for then. I bit my lip as he flicked his tongue over the metal barbell in my right nipple. I felt my cock drip with desire.

"Fuck …"

He laughed and moved his tongue faster and more roughly over my puckered flesh as his fingers found the other piercing and teased it expertly.

"Oh … god … Jesus, Edward," I gasped, pulling on the cuffs.

He pulled away for a moment. "God and Jesus can't help you right now, baby. You're fucking mine and I will do with you as I please …" and his mouth was on me again.

Oh my fucking god, he was killing me and he damn well knew it too. When he had pushed me right to the edge, he backed off, chuckling and wiping saliva from his gorgeous lips. "Talk about Achilles Heel. Jasper's Nipples should be more famous."

"Edward … fuck," I murmured in a haze of desire. I needed … something.

"Wanna see Alice's handiwork?" he asked me with a smirk. I nodded. _Oh, yes please …_

He turned and bent over, reaching back to part his cheeks and show me the perfectly smooth skin of his crack. I groaned and my dick twitched and leaked even more at the beautiful sight.

"You like it?"

"Oh fuck … it's gorgeous. I want to touch it …"

But he turned and shook his head. "Not tonight, Jasper. Tonight you're mine …" He bent to my cock and took it between his lips, humming in contentment as I jerked and moaned. _Fucking little tease … he certainly knows how to make me crazy._

But how my cock loved his mouth! Almost as much as his sweet little ass. _God, don't think about that or you'll come _… I squeezed my eyes shut and thought about the groceries we needed to buy tomorrow. We needed milk, eggs, cheese – _fuck, that tongue_ – apples, oranges, peanut butter – _ungh, so deep_ – bananas, lettuce – _so warm and soft and wet_ – celery-bread-jam-fuckingfrootloops! – I groaned loudly and then his tongue was gone. I sagged in relief, panting and holding back what had almost exploded.

He must have seen my dick pulsing and the fluid oozing from it. "Oh, baby … you're so close."

I nodded, my breathing fast and ragged.

"Okay, just get your knees up. I'm gonna make you feel so good – make you come so hard …"

I fucking whimpered I was so ready for his cock this time. I wanted it so badly. By the time he'd finished preparing, me I was trembling and begging. I don't think I'd ever begged for anything before. "Edward … please fuck me … I fucking need you now … right now …"

"I'm here, Jasper," he said as he pushed into me, slowly and surely, until he was fully inside me. "I'm here, baby." His voice was breathless with pleasure now. "I love you," I said as he started moving gently in and out of me, building up to a harder rhythm but keeping it slow and exquisitely steady.

His breathing was uneven and quick now and his quiet moans and gasps mingled with my desperate sounds as he fucked me. I had never felt so thoroughly loved as I did then. He was truly making love to me, the way no-one else had ever done. It seemed to go on and on, my body dissolving into waves of pleasure and sensation. When I came, my cock spasming and spurting onto my belly, my entire body convulsed with it as the sensations broke over me in powerful peaks of pure ecstasy. I groaned Edward's name over and over. I heard him cry out mine as he came inside me. He collapsed on top of me and I felt his sweaty chest against mine and the rapid beat of his heart.

And I knew, I just knew, that we would be together always.

x x x

**Was that okay? Any ideas of what you want to see in a Future-take?**

**Pandora**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning: This story is for readers 18 years or older. It contains adult situations and graphic descriptions of sex between men.**

**My debut original erotic novella, EXPOSURE, is now available! Please see my profile for more info.**

**EPOV**

"That's right, Lilly. That paragraph is written in the present tense, and this one is written in the past perfect tense. You're getting the hang of it."

Her brown eyes lit up with understanding. "Okay, that makes sense."

I checked my watch. Jasper was due home any minute from his job at the Museum of Nature, and our tutoring session had lasted about an hour. "That's enough for today, I think."

We stood up from the kitchen table just as I heard the front door open and Jasper yell, "Honey, I'm home."

Lilly and I looked at each other. I blushed and Lilly grinned. She was a cute girl, ten years old and just at that point when girls start to become women. Her blue eyes and short blond hair reminded me of Jasper, and sometimes I caught myself wondering what our child would have looked like if we had gone in that direction. "We're in here, Jazz."

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen. These sessions are really helping my grades."

I smiled and helped her fit her textbook in her backpack. "I'm glad."

Jasper, my gorgeous blond-haired blue-eyed boyfriend, entered the room. He had recently grown a goatee, and I loved it. It made him look older. For Jasper, although he was thirty-two now, had held onto his boyish looks. "Hi, Lilly. How are you this week?" He said with a flash of his trademark smile.

"Fine thanks, Mr. Whitlock." She gave him a genuine smile and turned back to me. "Thursday, then? Same time, same station?"

I nodded. "See you Thursday. You're doing really well, you know. You may not need me for much longer."

She shrugged. "I don't mind coming. I like you and Jasp – I mean, Mr. Whitlock." She blushed. I walked her to the door.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Jasper's arms slid around me and he pressed the hard length of his erection against me. "I missed you today," he said, nibbling my ear.

I pressed my ass against him then gasped as my hardening cock pushed against the metal rings of the device I was wearing secretly beneath my jeans. I pulled away from Jasper's embrace and started for our bedroom. "I missed you too, babe. So much that I've got a little surprise for you."

"Oh, really?" Jasper asked, his voice betraying his excitement.

"Mm hm. You're gonna have to undress me to find out what it is."

**JPOV**

I grinned. _Hmm._ Edward had a surprise for me? And it was something he had on him or in him, hidden under his clothes. I felt suddenly like a kid at Christmas. _What can it be?_ It would have to be something pretty interesting to really surprise me. I figured he had a plug in his ass or a cock ring on, or both.

He stood by the bed, watching me. And there was something in his face and his expression that made me really wonder if my guesses were correct. He looked a little as though he were in a bit of pain. _What the hell?_ My eyes flashed to the crotch of his jeans suddenly. There was a bulge, but it looked … weird.

Our eyes met. He lifted his chin and tried to smile. Instead, he whimpered and rubbed at his jeans. His eyebrows knit together as they always did when he concentrated on something.

"You didn't …" I breathed, my cock growing harder, my brain starting to spin.

This time, he did manage a grin. "Hurry up. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this on."

I shook my head. I had an idea what the surprise was but I couldn't believe it. "No. I want you to show me, Edward. Show me what a naughty boy you've been."

He rolled his eyes and made a sound of pain/pleasure again. "Fine." He stripped off his t-shirt and started undoing his jeans. I watched with fascination as he pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down, exposing one of the most unexpected and interesting sights to which I had ever been privy.

"Fuck … me …" I whispered.

His cock was entirely contained in a set of stainless steel rings, attached to a wider steel band that encircled his balls and cock. The device kept his cock in a downward curve, but I could see his smooth flesh swelling against the metal. A bit of moisture oozed from the rosy tip of his captured penis. That explained the discomfort.

It was a cock cage.

We'd looked at pictures and seen them in sex shops, and watched a couple of demo vids. We'd even discussed buying one, but the good ones were expensive and Edward hadn't taken the plunge; until now. It was a fucking awesome surprise. Especially the fact that he'd caged himself for me. _That, my dear friends, just about killed me right there._

"Oh baby," I murmured, moving closer and reaching out to touch him with light fingers. He gasped and moaned as his cock swelled and leaked more fluid. "Fuck," he swore. "It feels … I don't know … it hurts but feels good at the same time."

"I think that's the point." I watched my fingers glide over the steel of the cage and skin of his cock. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He stepped out of his clothes and lied down on the bed, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, probably trying to soften his cock a bit. Poor baby … I started taking my clothes off, watching as his cock shrank away from the bindings slightly. Hmm. I'd give him a few moments, but I intended to have him begging for release from the cage in a fairly short amount of time.

When I was naked, I pulled open one of the drawers of our organizer and pulled out a little black vibe with a flanged base. At the sound, Edward opened his eyes and looked over.

"Oh, fuck no," he groaned as his cock swelled against the steel bands again. "Fuck fuck fuck …" He moved as if he was going to try to escape.

"Stay there, baby. Don't move."

He whimpered and leaned up on his elbows to watch me with excited but frightened eyes. I crawled over him, kissing his neck and nibbling his earlobe. I brushed my own freestanding erection against his bound one. He swore quietly. I silenced him with a deep kiss. Then I pulled back and gazed into his trusting green eyes.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll only torture you for a little bit, since it's your first time. You deserve a huge reward for taking the initiative with this. Where's the key?"

Edward shifted and groaned. "On the dresser. Over there." He pointed and I saw it. I got off him and got the key, turning it over in my hand and giving him a mischievous grin. "Hope I don't lose this." I waggled it precariously over the vent in the floor.

His eyes widened. "If you drop that fucking thing I will kill you Jasper," He panted.

I fucking loved the way the cage was making him react. I only wished we hadn't waited ten fucking years to try it. I placed the key carefully on the bedside table. Then I said, "All fours please."

"Oh fuck, Jasper." He got into position. "Please be nice."

I chuckled as I got the lube and slicked up the little vibrator. I spread his cheeks and trailed the tip along his crack teasingly. He moaned. "Baby, I am going to be so nice …" I reached down and caressed his balls as I pushed the vibe into his ass as slowly as I could.

He groaned deeply again as it went in, and swore a couple of times. I knew the feeling was making his poor dick strain against the steel bands. I knew it hurt. But I knew it felt good too. And I knew how powerfully he'd climax once I released him. He groaned long again as I moved the vibe around a bit, making sure it was settled properly. I swear, he was as virginal and sensitive as the day we met, even though he was thirty-one now and had had so many things in his sweet ass I'd lost count.

The hard steel of the cock cage was making him crazy already. I reached down and brushed the head of his penis with my finger. As I expected, it was covered with the evidence of how excited he was.

"Don't turn it on … don't turn it on …" he begged. "I can't …"

"I'll give you a minute, baby. Take deep breaths. Think about baseball."

"Very funny." He gasped, trying to take deeper breaths and calm down a bit.

"This is so incredibly hot. You look so beautiful."

I let him rest for a bit and calm his cock. When I thought he was ready I said. "I'm going to turn the vibe on now. But you can safeword if you need to, okay? Try and hold on a bit. When I do unlock your gorgeous dick I'm gonna make you cum like a banshee."

He nodded and panted. "Okay."

Over the years, as our game playing progressed, we established a safeword for Edward's protection. He had only ever had to use it twice in the ten years we'd been together. I was pretty good at knowing when he was getting to a really desperate place and stopping or changing my approach before things went too far.

This was tricky though, as it was the first time either of us had used a cock cage and I wanted to remind him that he had the power to stop me and get unlocked at any time. I rubbed my finger over the copious amount of pre-cum on his cock again. "Oh, fuck, Edward. This is really turning you on, isn't it?"

"Fuck yes. It fucking hurts, Jasper. But I love it. I fucking love it."

"Ready?" I asked.

"I hope so."

I grinned and switched the vibe onto low. The sound he made was epic. A long drawn out groan of pleasure/pain so raw I almost came myself. It was a desperate, keening sound that sent waves of pleasure to my own cock. "Oh fuck …" I groaned, palming myself and watching Edward's body tremble. He rocked back and forth, moaning and whimpering.

"Are you okay?" He hadn't safeworded.

"Oh … Jasper …"

"Do you need to safeword, baby?"

"Trying … not to … but, fuck, Jasper!"

"You know, if you ask nicely …"

"Please … oh please, Jasper," he groaned desperately again.

I laughed and wiggled the vibe in his sensitive ass.

"JASPER!" He cried out. "I'll do the fucking laundry for a month … I'll wash your car in the nude … I'll give you head three times a day for a goddamn year … just please let me come …" He was almost crying at this point. I had to distract him.

I slipped the vibe from his ass and said, "Tell you what. You can come right after I do. I want the best fucking blowjob ever. Right now, Edward."

I kneeled up beside him as he turned quickly and found my cock with his mouth. He used every fucking skill he had in his arsenal and he had me shooting my load in ten minutes flat. Just the thought of him wearing that goddamn cage for me while he sucked me helped a ton.

When I recovered I made him lie on his back. I grabbed the key from the table, but before I unlocked him I slipped the vibe back into him and turned it on. I _had_ to see his cock fight its restraints one last time. I _had_ to hear that pain/pleasure groan again. I _had_ to hear him beg to be freed. Again. _God, I'm a bastard._

It didn't take long to work him back up to a frenzied state again. When I knew he couldn't take much more – his cock was fucking dripping now with the evidence of his desperation – I swiftly unlocked him and eased the cage off.

His dick immediately rose, huge and red and wet, as Edward emitted a long moan of relief and pleasure. He stared down at himself as if he couldn't believe he was free and watched as I engulfed his lovely tortured dick in my warm, eager mouth. At the same time I wiggled the vibe and turned it up.

He yelled and arched off the bed again and again, spurting hot streams of cum into my mouth – so much that it dribbled out despite my attempts to contain it and swallow. He came steadily for long seconds, his mouth in a wide-open grimace, a drawn-out moan of sheer ecstasy flowing from his throat.

He collapsed finally, a sticky, sweaty heap of exhausted gratitude. "Oh my fucking God, Jasper," was all he said.

Somehow, I knew we would be playing with the cage again.

The next day I called Edward from work during his prep period. He taught Grade Ten English at the local highschool.

"Hello?"

"Hi, baby."

"Jasper. What's up?"

"The usual. I was just remembering the little game we played yesterday."

He chuckled. "Me too."

"It was pretty fucking hot."

"Yes, it was. What would you say if I told you I'm wearing it right now?"

I grinned. "I'd say you were full of shit."

"Okay. You've got me. But I will put it on for you again."

"I can't wait, baby. I can't fucking wait."

**EPOV**

"A toast!" Jasper spoke in a loud voice over the chaos of the bar. "To the man I love." His blue eyes twinkled as he gazed at me, holding a glass of champagne aloft.

"Here, here!" Alice, Rose and Bella all said in unison, as I stood up and clinked my glass with his.

"You old romantic, you," I whispered in his ear and gave him a sweet kiss. I turned to the others. "To the man I let spank my ass and fuck me silly. And whom I love more than life itself."

We clinked again and kissed, passionately this time.

"He's come out of his shell over the past ten years," Bella commented to Alice. She looked every bit the professional photographer, now living in LA and visiting for our ten-year anniversary.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, honey. You have no idea. He tells me everything. Everything."

"And you love it."

Alice smirked. "Of course." Alice owned and managed her own Esthetics Salon now. Jasper and I still received free waxing whenever required.

"So, Edward, when did you realize Jasper was 'the one'?" Rose asked, sipping her champagne. Rose was still a mechanic and loved every minute of her job.

I looked at Jasper. "Mmm. When he wrote 'naughty boy' on my thighs with red lipstick."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Really? Then?" He seemed surprised.

I nodded and shrugged. "But the riding crop sealed the deal."

He grinned. "I should write that on you again."

"Be my guest." Our eyes locked and the familiar feeling surged through my heart and groin.

"Fuck, you two are kinky bastards," Rose muttered.

"You know it," Jasper murmured, still staring at me.

"So what's the secret to a ten year relationship?" Bella asked.

"Great sex," Jasper said immediately.

"Communication," I added. "Mutual respect and adoration."

"Punishment for misdemeanors," Jasper said with a wink.

"Oh, holy fuck, enough with the references to your perversions, Jasper. We know you're a kinky fuck," Rose moaned. "We also know you'd curl up and die if Edward ever left you."

"Which is something he'll never have to worry about," I said softly.

Jasper pulled me into an enormous embrace and nuzzled me, whispering, "Neither will you …"

**Well, I hope you liked that. I've been kind of fascinated with cock cages since I saw a demo video of one being used. I wanted to see if I could write a scene with one. I don't know how accurate it is, since my hubs wouldn't consent to me trying one out on him. I did get some info from a guy who has been in one, so that helped a bit.**

**I've had so much fun writing this story and getting the wonderful feedback from you, my readers. I will miss it. I may post the occasional outtake, because I don't know if I can quit these boys completely.**

**Pandora**


End file.
